Crazy Beautiful & Wheezy Supernerd: The Most Awkward Love Story Ever
by IKindaDigCrazy
Summary: {OLTL Teenfic - Set during Jack/Shane's bullying storyline, oc used is Brody's daughter, changes made to make things fit} From the moment Brody Lovett bought his 15 year old daughter Gabrielle to live with him from Nevada, she's invaded Shane's life and refused to get out. But when annoyance turns to friendship and a romance starts, Shane discovers that one girl thinks he's awesome
1. Chapter 1

The Welcome To Llanview sign came into view and Brody looked across to the passenger seat, smiled to himself as once again it sank in that he was finally going to get the one thing he'd always wanted.. He was finally going to get a chance to have a family of his own, to have a child of his own.

This very thing had been denied to him so many times already.. But recently, a child protective services worker from Nevada had contacted him and explained that apparently, the mother of one of their 'wards' was listing him as the father. And the case worker seemed to think that Brody was the only person his 15 year old daughter Gabrielle had left.

He'd had to take a week off of work to go up to Nevada and have his DNA tested against the girls, then sign a bunch of paperwork, but when all was said and done, his 15 year old daughter Gabrielle was given to him at last.

Now he was taking her home. The word bought a smile to his lips.

Now the small 2 bedroom and 1 bathroom bungalow style house he was renting to own wouldn't seem like just a place to crash after work.

Now it would actually be a home.

"We're almost there." he said aloud as Gabrielle sat up, yawning and stretching, looking around at the town as they drove through the main part of it. "Wow.. This place is definitely smaller than Mayberry." Gabrielle mused aloud as she peered out the passenger window at the houses and mansions, the town hall, the park, a few small and locally owned stores and the few other things to see as one drove into Llanview.

"It's definitely not Nevada, Gabrielle."

"Tell me about it, sir." Gabrielle said as she bit her lower lip and thought about how awkward this all was going to be, not only was she starting over, she was having to bond with a father who she figured would sooner or later get bored with her or sick of her and walk away.

The truck they drove in pulled to a stop in the driveway of a small bungalow styled house with white siding and navy blue shutters. The house even had a white picket fence which had Gabrielle scratching her head for a moment, itching to make a comment about the Stepfordesque appearance of the house and the ones surrounding it with their well manicured lawns, the American flags flying from nearly every porch post..

Her stomach growled, it reminded her she hadn't eaten since their last stop and she was getting kind of hungry again. Brody heard the growling of his daughter's stomach and with a smile said "We'll go grab a burger. I'd say I would cook something but I really don't think I have anything in the house right now worth attempting to cook that I wouldn't totally mess up."

"Not much of a cook either?" Gabrielle asked as he laughed and shook his head, smiled sheepishly and shrugged as he commented "Just your typical single workaholic guy's food groups."

She shrugged and said quietly, "It's probably better than what my mom did for food." as she looked down at the platform wedge heeled sandals she wore with her sundress. Brody sighed. It hurt to know what his daughter had been through simply because he hadn't known she existed. And Brody knew that she'd probably take a really long time to warm up to him given all that she'd been through. But he was definitely going to try and he was going to prove to her that her daddy loved her and he wasn't going anywhere ever again.

That the nightmare she lived in before he'd been found and notified of her existance was over for good and she was safe again.

"I meant what I said when we were talking to that stuck up case worker. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, princess, like it or not. I'm your dad."

"We'll see about that." Gabrielle insisted warily as she jumped out of the truck and shut the door behind her, grabbing her things. It wasn't that she didn't believe what he said, she just didn't think the poor bastard knew what he was getting into.

She was nothing but trouble, she'd been nothing but a thorn in the side of her mother, the foster homes she'd bounced around from sporadically since she was about 9 or so when her mom first started her long and messy downward spiral.

Brody sighed as he reminded himself that he just had to keep trying with her. It'd take a lot of time but it wasn't too late to give her the love and stability she deserved and lacked badly until now.

He walked to the front door and unlocked it, called out to her "Your room is down the hall from mine. The bathroom's between us."

She nodded and tried not to let herself get too damn excited mentally. She hadn't had her very own room (or her very own stuff) in a long time. And once this guy got bored with playing daddy, or she pushed him too far, she'd be gone and she'd be back to the way things were before.

She didn't want it, she dreaded it, but inevitably, it was going to happen. It had every single time she'd gotten her hopes up before now. Why would this time be any different?

"So.. We'll go get a burger and then talk about rules." Brody said as he looked at his daughter who froze for a millisecond with a raised brow as if the word rules was spoken in a foreign language.

"Given what the case worker told me about your records, yeah, we're going to have rules in this house." Brody said to clarify that he meant it and he was serious.

"Fine with me." Gabrielle muttered as she worked on touching up her makeup, re styling her hair distractedly.

"You're fifteen. Why do you need makeup?" Brody asked, not sure why she wore the stuff. He might be your average biased daddy, but even though he'd literally just gotten his daughter in his life, he thought that hands down, she had to be the most beautiful girl in the world.

Did she not see it?

"I don't need it, sir. I happen to like it." Gabrielle said quietly as she put her lipgloss neatly on the vanity's surface.

"I like my room, by the way.. You didn't have to go to any trouble.. I mean it's not like.." Gabrielle told her father quietly as she bit her lower lip and fell silent. He didn't have to hear the rest, he knew where she'd been heading with it.

The words of advice his best friends Gigi and Rex had g iven him came back to him about how he'd have to keep reaching out to Gabrielle, how she'd eventually come around, he just had to sort of disprove her theory on how everyone in her short life had abandoned her and it stood to reason that her father would one day do this too.

"Ready?" he asked as she nodded and followed him out of their little house quietly.

The short drive to the diner was quiet, Gabrielle spent most of it messing around with her phone, staring at it's screen intently. Brody spent most of it trying to figure out how he'd eventually prove to his daughter that no matter what came at them, he was in her life and he wasn't going anywhere.

Gabrielle studied the myface pages of people she'd be starting school at Llanview High with on Monday, intently.

The intense blueish green eyes caught her attention and held it. She muttered the guy's name, Shane Morasco, to herself.

Curious, she clicked on his profile and scrolled around on it, learning a little about him. Some of the disgusting comments girls with no obvious taste in men made about him had her rolling her eyes. Apparently, this small town was no different than the one she'd lived in in Nevada.

Only there, she'd been their target.

Until she stopped being a target and started being like ice.

Until she'd learned how to fight fire with fire, stop letting every little whisper about how she was a whore just like her mother and how she was trash, get to her.

"What are you looking at?"

"My Myface." Gabrielle said as she clicked the plus next to the Llanview High's page to join it, linking her profile to the page for her new high school.

"Myface?"

"It's social networking, dad."

"Other words, it's something that would probably annoy me." Brody asked with a chuckle as Gabrielle nodded and then said "Or you'd wind up knowing more about some people than you really wanted to know."

"So.. What's your page like?"

Gabrielle shrugged as she said "Mostly just pictures and stuff.. From Nevada. I rarely post an actual status or anything. Kills the air of mystery."

Brody chuckled and nodded as he wondered to himself if this Myface page of hers was something he should take a look at somehow.

Or what a fifteen year old girl would be up to that requires a level of mystery or something.

"So.. Llanview High.. What's it like?" she asked, mostly curious, mostly to change the subject because she had this sense that her father was about to start prying in her business and she wasn't entirely sure she was cool with it.

"It's not too bad. It's pretty much like any other high school."

"Ahh.. That sounds like a blast." Gabrielle quipped sarcastically as Brody said "You'll meet one of the kids going to Llanview High with you tonight. His name's Shane. I'm friends with his parents."

"Guess it's a good thing I fixed my face and hair, huh?" Gabrielle joked, but only partially. When her father wasn't looking, she smiled to herself. She'd get to meet this Shane guy who'd had her so curious while she'd been on Myface in person...

–

Shane grumbled as his father knocked on the door to his room yet again. For whatever reason, they seemed hell bent on getting him out and to the Buenas Dias with them. "Just go ahead, okay?" he asked stiffly as he stared at the computer screen in front of him.

His eyes stung but he was refusing to cry. If he cried at the things everyone said to him, they'd be winning.

Besides, he thought to himself, they were right.

He was trash. He was a nothing at Llanview High. Girls were repulsed by him and guys liked to pick on him and make him feel like less of a guy.

He noticed that a picture he'd posted of himself playing the drums had a new comment and he hovered over the notifications for a moment, stomach filling quickly with dread.

"Come on, Shane.. You need to get out of that room." Gigi demanded as Shane grumbled and then asked "Why do I have to go?"

"Because, Shane, Brody wanted all of us to grab a burger with him tonight. Said he's got a surprise."

Shane rolled his eyes. Biting his lower lip he clicked on the photo that had the new comment.

And blinked when it wasn't something bad for once.

The girl's name was Gabrielle and she'd posted "Obviously these stupid trolls don't know sex when they see .. I happen to dig drummers.#JustSaying.." with a winking smiley face at him. He raked his hand through his hair and clicked on her name since it'd link him to her profile.

Her only recent status simply read "Llanview bound.. Hope this little pissant town knows what it's getting itself into." with the same winking smiley face that she'd posted on the comment on his photo.

He went to her photo albums and gaped at some of the photos, raking his hands through his shaggy blonde hair. He clicked on a video titled 'Reproduction – Grease 2, Central Reno School District, Talent Show.

And coughed when he realized what the girl was singing with a group of other girls (and quite a few guys too) about. Sex.

"Come on, Shane, it's not going to kill you to leave your room for a few minutes, son." Rex tried again as he asked "Do you have a girlfriend on that laptop or something? Come on."

He stood and grabbed his jacket.

The girl was probably just being a smartass, he reasoned as he walked out into the hallway and looked at his parents then said aloud "Okay, alright, fine. . Let's just get this over with." as they exchanged a look at each other.

His face was flushed as if he'd been blushing.

Did he have a girlfriend over the internet?

Should they be worried?

–

Gabrielle sat looking out the window their booth was beside, tapping her foot against the floor impatiently as she nibbled on ketchup and mustard drenched french fries. Brody chowed down on his burger as he told his daughter about the Morascoes and their son Shane, who was a year older than she was.

She listened intently, even though if you looked at her you'd never be able to tell that. The car pulled to a stop beside her father's truck and he got out.

She bit her full lower lip as she nodded at something her father had just said.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good, sir. I was listening to you.. You said they have a drama club here, right? And show choir? I love singing and dancing, it'll be great to do it again." Gabrielle said to him to prove that she'd heard everything he'd told her just now.

Shane followed his parents into the Buenas Dias as he tried to walk and navigate his Myspace page from his cell phone. They slid into the booth that Brody sat at and Shane looked up from his phone when Brody said with a smile, "Shane, this is Gabrielle.. She's my daughter and she's going to be living with me from now on.. She'll be in Llanview High on Monday.. I thought it might be good for you guys to meet before then so maybe she wouldn't feel lonely."

Gigi and Rex started asking their questions and Shane gazed at her from across the table while their parents talked with a raised brow.

She winked at him!

He gaped a moment and then said "Hi." as he sipped his drink.

"Hi." Gabrielle said as she watched him with an amused look on her face. Had he seen her comment yet?

"So, umm... What grade are you gonna be in?" Shane asked awkwardly as Gabrielle shrugged and said "I'm gonna be a freshman. I kinda got held back." as she bit her lower lip and asked "You?"

"Sophomore." Shane said as he ate a bite of the burger the waitress bought over and continued to watch her.

Gabrielle stood and said casually, "Gonna go to the little girls room." as she slid out of her father's side of the booth and slunk to the back of the diner.

Shane stood and said "I'm gonna go to the jukebox.. If that's okay?" as he watched Gabrielle walking away covertly. He was going to confront her about her obvious joke comment. Because she could not have possibly meant it.

Unless it was sarcasm or something.

He caught up to her just before she disappeared into the girls bathroom and tapped her shoulder. "Why'd you post that? On my Myface page."

"Because, Shane, I wanted to." Gabrielle explained casually, as she looked up at him and then added "I'm pretty straightforward when I want something, okay? Just don't see any point in beating around the bush." as she smiled and reached up, flipped the collar on his polo shirt so that it stood up instead of laying flat.

"Better. Looks better that way."

He looked at her as if he weren't sure if she were losing her mind, or she was already insane, or what might be going on.

"Why though?" he asked as she looked at him and then laughed a little, shaking her head before muttering something about guys being dense and disappearing into the girls bathroom.

"Was it just me or were they sort of acting strange?" Gigi asked as Brody and Rex nodded and said "I noticed it too." seconds after each other.

"Kind of like they knew one another?"

"She might have seen him on that Myface thing she was on earlier. She said she was looking at Llanview High's Myface page on the way here." Brody said as Rex nodded and then said "So.. You've got a teenage daughter.. You realize that this is the end of you ever getting the bathroom to yourself for more than ten minutes.. Right?"

Brody chuckled and nodded then said "Do not remind me. She was unpacking earlier and I saw some of her clothes and shoes.. I already want to build a tower and lock her in, probably dig a moat around it and swallow the key to the door of said tower. And the makeup.."

"She's fifteen though." Gigi asked as Brody nodded and said "She acts older. I have to say that. I also have to say that it worries me that she acts older." and took a bite of his burger.

Meanwhile, Shane stood, leaned against the wall outside the girls bathroom, arms crossed. He was going to figure out what she was up to and end it, one way or another. Because she had some alterior motive, probably a bad one, when she'd posted that comment.

After all, most girls only noticed him to play cruel jokes on him, pretend to want to go out with him just to embarrass him later.

She couldn't be any different.

Unless of course, she was insane.

The door opened and Gabrielle walked out, raised a brow at his being there, waiting on her.

"You still didn't answer my question. Why?" Shane insisted as she looked at him a few moments then said mysteriously, "You'll figure it out soon enough, okay?"

"Tell me now."

"But then it won't be fun anymore." Gabrielle pouted up at him. He grumbled and dropped the subject for now.

"You waited out here.. On me.. This long?" she asked him, hint of an amused smile on her face. He nodded solemnly and then said "I'm gonna go find a song on the jukebox. Since that was my excuse to leave the table."

"Can I pick?"

He gave her a strange look then shrugged and said "Whatever." as he lead her to the jukebox in the corner of the diner.

He held out the dollar he fished out of his pocket and she took it, grinning as she slid it into the dollar slot on the machine and after punching a series of numbers, the song Gotta Get Me Some by Nickelback started to play.

He turned his gaze to her, brow raised as he asked, "Really?"

"It's a good song, damn." she pouted as she danced around a little.

Somehow he got the feeling that he might as well get used to her, and that if they did eventually become friends, they were going to have one of those odd friendships to say the very least.

Gigi nudged Rex and Brody, nodded to the jukebox, to Gabrielle trying to coerce Shane to dance with her. "I'm getting a picture. This is too cute not to."

Brody groaned and then chuckled as Rex smiled a little then asked "So apparently they're getting along?"

"Sort of.. You can sort of tell Shane's really, really not sure what to make of her right now." Brody admitted with another light laugh as Gigi said "It'd be good for him to make friends.. he's just seemed so down lately. I still get this feeling they'd met before or something already."

"I'm not dancing."

"You will."

"I'm not."

"You will."

She started to dance, trying to beckon him forward. He kept leaning against the jukebox, watching her with a raised brow.

She finally stopped and walked over, grabbed his hand and dragged him out onto the floor where there was more room to move around without bumping a table or something like that.

He gave in, only a little, and very begrudgingly at that, and she said quietly, "Look.. I'm gonna have as much fun as I can now, okay? Because for all I know my father might just drop me off at the nearest childrens home any second now. I figure I better at least try to enjoy any shred of a normal life while I'm getting the chance."

"Oh."

"Besides.. You're cute."

"I'm not cute. I'm disgusting."

"If you were disgusting, Shane, I wouldn't even be flirting with you.. Do you ever just let go? Or are you always this uptight? Maybe if you smiled more..."

" I had a reason to smile more, Gabrielle, maybe I would. As far as the me being disgusting thing, I am. You've only been in Llanview a few hours. You'll figure it out and then you'll think so too, so..."

"And always being a downer doesn't bug you?" Gabrielle asked as she studied him intently. She bit her lower lip and thought to herself _'Maybe I should just give this up.. I mean why's it gotta be this one guy, huh? So what he's got that great smile.. So what he looks intense, sweet.. He obviously doesn't want to be liked, by anyone.. I have to try though, quit isn't in my vocabulary. Besides.. The one true thing my mom did teach me is that things happen for a reason. Maybe I'm here for a reason. Maybe I met him for a reason.' _as she twirled a strand of curly dark blonde and brown highlighted hair around her fingertips and looked up at him, slightly amused and curious look in her eyes.

"Not really, you've been here a while? You'll be just like all the rest of them and I won't matter.. Unless of course you're just going to make my life hell too. Look, I'm not being mean, okay? But you don't really know me." Shane said as he studied her intently and thought to himself _'And as much as I want to get to know you? Not sure it'll happen. You'll meet all the 'cool kids' and I'll be nothing to you. Things will go back to the way they are now. So I'm not sure I wanna bother with letting you get close to me, because when you started school with me, it'd only wind up blowing up in my face.. But you are pretty, confident, wild... I do want to get to know you.. Just don't see why you'd think about even being my friend.. I am Wheezy the superdork, after all.' _

They slid back into the booth and Gabrielle started to talk to the adult s at the table, animatedly. Shane sat eating his food, watching her and wondering what the hell she seemingly saw in him.

He was still willing to bet the girl was up to something.

Brody suggested they hang out the next day, that Shane could show her around Llanview and she smiled brightly at him.

"Okay, fine." he grumbled as his mother gave him a warning look and Rex nudged him when nobody was looking. Neither of them understood what was going on with their son lately, and neither of them were sure they liked this 'new' Shane. Something was wrong and they were hell bent on getting to the bottom of it, one way or another.

Once he was in the car again, Rex smirked and then asked "So.. She was cute, huh? Energetic.."

"And probably a pain in the ass." Shane muttered as he sighed to himself.

She wasn't **actually** interested in him.. She hadn't met any of the other guys yet after all. When she did? He was at least ninety percent sure she'd decide quickly that he wasn't good enough for her to even be seen around too.

Brody asked his daughter with a laugh once they were in the truck, "So.. Looks like you made your first friend today, huh?"

"I don't think he likes me." Gabrielle said quietly, a little disappointed... She wasn't good enough or pretty enough, apparently. Because he seemed annoyed more than anything by her openly admitting to liking him, thinking he was cute and wanting to at least become friends with him.

And telling him she really did want to get to know him better like she had while she'd had him out on the floor in the Buenas Dias, dancing with him.

Somehow she got the feeling that he either didn't believe her, or he didn't want to believe her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do I have to show her around though?" Shane asked his mom who gave him a raised brow and then said "Why wouldn't you want to? You two seemed to get along okay at the diner last night when Brody bought her to meet us all.. She doesn't know anyone here, Shane. I raised you to be nicer than this.. What's wrong with you lately anyway?"

He couldn't handle the barrage of questions so he sighed and shuffled his feet then said "Fine. I'll show her around. But I just don't think you guys should get too used to seeing her around, that's all.. She'll start school and she'll make other friends. Just don't get used to her and definitely don't start creating these little 'date' things, okay, Mom? Because trust me, she's not gonna like me like that. She'll get bored and make new friends." as he looked at his mother who looked at him a moment, brow raised.

That wasn't an answer that Shane would've given around 3 months ago. Then again, 3 months ago, he'd still been her sweet little boy. Now that he was starting to 'mature' if Gigi had to put a label to it, he was moodier lately. He spent hours alone in his room, he didn't even go over to Matthew Buchanan's house to play the ZBox anymore. In fact, Gigi really couldn't think of a time recently that any of the boys he'd been friends with when they first moved to Llanview a few years ago had actually been over.

Something was definitely wrong with that. But for now, she was more worried about why he seemed so against showing Gabrielle around town today while Brody was working. Given what Brody told her and Rex the night before about his daughter's mischevious and wild side, she didn't think it'd be a good idea for Gabrielle to be left to her own devices all day long and she'd told Brody that too when she'd made the offer to take Shane and Gabrielle to a movie or something while Rex and Brody were at work.

The door was knocked on and Shane bit his lower lip before opening it, stepping aside so Gabrielle could step into their house, the Carriage House on the Buchanan Estate. Gabrielle flashed him a cheeky grin and Brody thanked Gigi again for probably the thousandth time for agreeing to let Gabrielle spend the day with Shane, adding "She's talked about getting out and seeing the sights in town all morning. She's excited." which made Gigi laugh a little and look to the side of the room that Shane and Gabrielle stood awkwardly quiet in.

"Hi."

"Look, Shane.. If you don't want me here.."

"It's fine, okay? Just don't do anything crazy like last night at the diner. My dad ragged me about it all the way home. And if you really knew me, you wouldn't have wasted the time." Shane said quietly as he looked at her. She nodded, a pout replaced the smallish and wary smile she'd been wearing moments before. He felt like a huge jerk for doing this, but he didn't want to get attached then her decide she didn't even want to know he existed when school started back next week.

She bit her lower lip, raised a brow at the harshness in his words and said stiffly, "Fine, killjoy. I won't bother you at all."

"I didn't mean it that way." Shane blurted, but she'd sat down on the couch and was pretending to be engrossed in the soap opera, Fraternity Row that was playing on tv currently. He grumbled to himself and sat down nearby as he said "This show's stupid. My grandma watches it all the time. I don't get it." as Gabrielle tuned him out for a few seconds to yell something at the television set and then turned to him and said dreamily, "It's about love, Shane." which made Shane shrug and then mutter something to himself before staring at the set blankly.

He'd steal glances at her, she'd steal glances at him and once, when he looked up, he caught her doing it. He raised a brow as if to ask her why bother, but she looked down again quickly. And again he felt like a jerk because he'd been mean to her. He hated feeling like a jerk but he hated being hurt and used and picked on and made an idiot out of too.

Brody told Gabrielle "Goodbye, see you later, princess. My cell number is in your phone, isn't it?" to which she nodded yes and gave him a wary smile then said "Goodbye Brody."

"Why do you call your dad by his first name?" Shane asked curiously when his mother walked into the kitchen. Gabrielle tuned him out, obviously still pouting at how he'd acted since she'd shown up and finally she sighed and said quietly, "Because, okay? He's not gonna stick around long enough to become Dad. You don't know me, Shane, trust me. Everyone leaves sooner or later. Especially when it's me they're leaving behind."

He studied her a few moments and said quietly, "Brody's not that kind of guy. He was almost my dad... I mean he could've been, but we found my real dad. He wants you here."

"Right now, yes.. When I actually do something wrong, he'll be gone too. Can we just drop this?" Gabrielle asked impatiently as she gritted her teeth and fixed her eyes on the television set. Shane watched her and wondered to himself what might have happened to make her think that nobody would ever stick around because he'd known Brody for a while and he knew Brody wasn't going to just one day abandon Gabrielle like she seemed to think he would.

Gigi walked out and asked with a smile, "So.. Who's ready to go watch a movie and go to the mall?"

Gabrielle smiled and raised her hand, Shane managed a tight smile and then said "Maybe we can go by the gaming store? For that new controller?" as Gabrielle looked at him and asked "For a ZBox?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet.. I had one but one of the girls in that last home.. Nevermind.." Gabrielle said as her voice trailed off and she stood and walked outside leaving Shane and Gigi to have a quick and quiet talk, Gigi telling Shane that he could be nicer, and Shane saying he'd try to.

Gabrielle sat on the stoop of the porch and took a few long slow breaths. He hated her, she just knew it. Why'd she keep trying to flirt with him? She was only going to make herself look like she was easy, stupid.. Shane walked out and asked her "Ready to go?" and she nodded quietly. Once they got to the mall, she let her eyes dart all over, checking out the place.

It wasn't like the mall in Reno, but it wasn't exactly small, either. They got into line for tickets, Gigi left them and said she'd be back to pick them up when the movie ended that she didn't want to 'cramp their style' and after a hug, Gigi walked away leaving Shane with Gabrielle.

"So... What movie do you want to see?" Shane asked as he looked at the shorter curvy blonde standing next to him. She bit her lower lip and scanned the marquee, pointed upward finally.. To a romantic comedy.

"No."

"Come on.. Please? I won't even sit with you if you don't want me to, if you'll just watch it too." Gabrielle begged as he took an impatient breath and said through gritted teeth, "Fine. And you should p robably sit with me. I mean my mom did drop us off here together. And your dad wanted me to show you around and spend today with you."

"Yeah, Shane, but you'd obviously rather eat broken glass than do that so why bother, huh?" Gabrielle asked as he gave her a dirty look and said stiffly, "It's not that, okay? I just.. Nevermind, it's not your business. You'll figure it out when school starts back or you meet Jack Manning and his friends."

"Oh.. The bullying thing? Kinda already knew that. Doesn't take an idiot to scroll comments on Myface. Newsflash for you though, Morasco.. If I thought you were disgusting and I didn't want what I was looking at to some degree? I wouldn't be here in my favorite red sundress right now. I'd be at the pool tanning." Gabrielle snapped as she stalked off and got into the back of the line for the romantic comedy. Shane stared after her, blinked as it hit him, what she'd just said.

She knew, through Myface, of course, and she still actually showed up here with him, in public?

He walked over and got behind her in line as he said quietly, kind of awkwardly, 'If you want we can see that one.. The Breaking Dawn?"

Gabrielle looked at him and raised a brow for a moment then shrugged and said "Isn't that like.. A date movie? I wasn't gonna make you watch that, I mean romantic comedy was pushing it.." while biting her lower lip and looking up at him with a curious gaze in her eyes.

Jack Manning spoke up loudly from behind them and any ounce of courage Shane had vanished quickly as he prepared himself for whatever Jack had up his sleeve today. Jack fixed his eyes on the curvy and petite girl standing rather closely (and kind of awkwardly leaning on) Shane Morasco, licking his lips a little as he smirked and held out his hand. "Jack Manning."

"Not interested. I'm kind of here with someone?" Gabrielle said quietly and calmly as she rolled her eyes at Jack and stepped away, closer to Shane who gave Jack a pleading look.

"Him? Superdork?"

"His name, Germ Manning, is Shane. Not Wheezy, not Superdork. Just Shane. You look like a troll but you don't see me calling you Troll, do you?" Gabrielle asked as Jack gaped at her and then glared at Shane then asked "What's this loser got?"

"Probably a bigger dick than you'll ever come close to having. Shoo now, go away. Not interested." Gabrielle said, Shane coughing at her choice in comebacks. Did she not care that she was basically digging her own grave socially when school started in a week? He bit his lower lip as he felt her fingers slipping in between his and felt her giving his hand a gentle squeeze as she looked up at him.

Jack stood there with a raised brow, on the verge of laughter as he looked from Shane to the pretty girl next to him. This little scenario just put Wheezy right at the top of his target list as far as he was concerned. Because there was no way in hell he was letting Shane keep a girlfriend when he couldn't even find one other than Tru.

"Why's he still here?" Gabrielle whispered loudly, on purpose, into Shane's ear. Shane looked at her, then at Jack and then said "Just go, Jack, okay?"

"You didn't just seriously say that."

"He did, actually. Now scram before I scream. And trust me, buddy, when I scream? Every guard in this place is gonna think you're trying to rape me." Gabrielle said in a menacing tone, a glaring angry look in her eyes. Something about the girl told Jack that she liked to fight dirty, and this only made him more curious about her.

Where was she from? How long was she here? More importantly, why the hell was she seeing a romantic movie with Shane Morasco of all people?

"You think so, huh? Well evidently, girl, you don't know who my father is."

"Todd Manning. Any idiot with a Myface knows that. And apparently, Jack, you don't know who mine is. He happens to be a cop and a very important one. And if I mash number two on my speed dial and tell him you're bugging me? You'll be under the Llanview police station." Gabrielle lied (or so she thought, she barely knew her father, so she really didn't know that what she said was in fact true, she'd only discover that later) as she looked at Shane who pulled her forward in line as the line moved.

Jack stormed away wondering who her father was. And how the hell she knew Shane in the first place. "He paid that girl. He had to have paid her. No girl in her right mind is going to date Wheezy the Supernerd." he mumbled to himself as he stalked towards the food court of the mall and waited on the guys to finish shopping at the sports store he'd just left before running into Shane and this new girl in town..

He told his friends and then said with a smirk "One way or another.. That girl will not be with Morasco. We clear?"

"Dude, why do you want Wheezy's left overs?"

"Oh I don't man, I just want to make him as miserable as possible." Jack muttered as he bit forcefully into a calzone.


	3. Chapter 3

"How'd it go today?" Brody asked his daughter as they sat down to eat the barbecue he'd grilled when he'd gotten in from work. Through a mouth full of chicken, Gabrielle replied with a shrug "It went. I don't think it's such a good idea that I hang out with Shane. I kinda feel like I'm aggrivating the guy." which made Brody raise a brow and ask "Why's that, princess?"

"Just do, okay." Gabrielle muttered as she continued eating, talked about the school clothes she'd bought, the stuff she'd done that day. He could tell something was bugging her and he wanted to ask, as her father he had a right to ask, but he didn't push. They were still getting used to each other and he had to get her comfortable with having him to come to when she had a problem, versus keeping it to herself like she had before. She hadn't ever had rules or structure or even a caring parental figure in her life until now, so he realized that she didn't trust adults or anyone, actually.

The door was knocked on and broke through the solitude of their quiet evening meal. Brody got up and walked to the door to answer it and Gigi stood in the door with Shane who looked at his feet, shuffling them. "Tell her." Gigi said firmly as Shane asked Brody quietly, "Can I talk to Gabrielle, Brody?" without meeting the man's eyes for long.

Gigi and Brody stepped inside to talk about what was going on and Gabrielle walked out onto the porch with Shane who stood staring at the yard while keeping a white knuckle grip on the rails of the porch. "I'm sorry about earlier. I could've been nicer, it's just.." Shane trailed off as Gabrielle shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Doesn't matter, okay? Look, I'm not gonna stand here and pretend that it doesn't bug me that you think I'm only doing this to screw with your head. When I want something, Morasco, I usually go after what I want. I mean like nothing stops me from getting what I want. You'll get it sooner or later. Anyway, it's whatever, okay? Not like I'll be here long enough to actually see where this might go. Sooner or later I'll fuck up and Brody will send me away too. I just kinda want to have normal for a little while, while I have it."

"But you barely know me. How the hell can you even really say you want to be around me?" Shane asked, curious. Gabrielle shrugged and said calmly, "I don't. I do know that I want to get to know you. There was something about that picture, okay? I noticed it out of all the others on the Llanview High page. Even if those other idiots don't think you're perfectly fine the way you are, I do."

Shane chuckled dryly and then said "You'll get bored or you'll realize I'm a loser and you won't even want to be friends with me too. It happened with all my other friends."

"Well maybe then they weren't actually your friends... I don't know okay? Look, I've never done this domestic, stable thing. I don't know what the fuck I'm actually doing.. I can't deal with rules and a stable caring enviorment. All I know is what I want, what I stand to gain from a situation.. And right now, at least, I want to get to know you. So let me make my own damn decisions, okay?" Gabrielle snapped quietly as he looked at her and watched her intently for a moment. "Does your mom and dad know about the shit Jack and his friends do?"

"Not really.. I mean she knows a little because of her snooping on my computer tonight, but other than that, she has no idea just how bad it really is. She saw your comment too. That's why she told me maybe I should apologize." Shane admitted as Gabrielle shrugged and said "Like I said, it's whatever.. I'm fine, no broken bones or anything, it's not like a few little words are gonna kill me or something. I've dealt with worse before. Hurt feelings are actually better than some of the stuff.." stopping herself as she muttered stiffly, "Not your business and you don't want to know. Besides, I don't want pity or something."

"I heard my dad and your dad talking earlier on the phone... Did your mom really work at all those places and take you to work with her?" Shane asked, Gabrielle grimaced and shivered as she thought of the disgusting 'clubs' her mom preferred working in because they mostly had big tippers, free access to drugs and booze and men with unlimited cash to access both.

"Yeah. Look, I'd rather not talk about Nevada." Gabrielle stated stiffly as she looked at him and said "Some things are better off forgotten, okay? And when it all gets out at Llanview High, Shane, you won't want anything to do with me, either. Because trust me.. Everywhere I go, no matter how much I try and keep it hidden, some asshole or bitch with a problem with me finds out and uses it to mess up my life. Or I slip back into old habits and mess it up myself. Either way, just trust me when I say that if anyone decides to stop associating with anyone, it'll be you with me. I'm not like the girls you know." before stretching and walking to the porch, slipping up onto the rail to sit and look up at the darkening sky.

He pondered what she meant by her words but he didn't ask. All he did know was what he'd overheard his mom and dad talking about, because Brody asked his father to look into what Gabrielle's life had been like before the social service workers got her away from her mother and finally located him for her to live with. He had concerns and if the things he'd read on his father's case file were anything to go by Brody had every right to be concerned.

He barely knew her but he was definitely concerned.

"I'm sorry I was an ass."

"Sorry I came on so strong. I'll back off. It's probably better for both of us if I do." Gabrielle said as she stared at the stars in the sky. Shane pointed to a grouping of them and said "That's the Dipper."

Her eyes turned to him and she raised a brow. "You watch stars?"

"Sometimes, yeah. I mean I usually do it by myself, nobody else really wants to." Shane admitted sheepishly as Gabrielle looked at him curiously then asked "Wanna just sit out here and talk?"

"Sure."

"I'll be right back. Going back in to get a blanket to sit on." Gabrielle said as she raced back into the house and grabbed a lawn blanket. Brody and Gigi looked up and Gigi smiled as she said quietly, "So maybe they'll be friends. I think they could both use the friend right now.." as Brody nodded and asked "Is Rex gonna come by too? He said he had to talk to me earlier when he texted and said he'd found things out about the way Gabrielle lived in Nevada."

"Yeah, he's on his way. He had to drop by Ultra Violet and help Christian out with something first." Gigi said as Brody nodded and said quietly, "I just worry about Gabrielle. She's quiet, she calls me by my first name, it's more like I've got a teenager rooming and boarding here and not a daughter."

"It takes time, Brody.. I mean you have to give her time." Gigi said to reassure her friend. Brody nodded and looked out the window at the two teenagers sitting on the lawn blanket, talking. Every now and then Shane would point up at the sky. Gigi giggled from behind Brody and said "That's what Rex did to me when we first became friends. He's telling her the stories behind the constellations he knows. Maybe they'll be friends.. I know Shane needs a friend."

"So does Gabrielle." Brody admitted as Rex walked in through the back door of the house, stood and watched his son with their best friend Brody's daughter, smiled to himself a little. Shane was more like him at that age than he realized right now.

"So.. We need to talk.. I found a lot more after I texted earlier.. Is there beer in the fridge?"

"Yeah.. Let's just get all this out now and dealt with.. The sooner i know what I'm up against as her dad, the sooner I can help her put it behind her." Brody said as he explained her nightmare and lack of sleep from the night before, the things he'd heard her yelling in her sleep.

If he could get his hands on Gabrielle's mother..

He put the thought out of his mind. More importantly was what he did now, as Gabrielle's dad, to fix her life for her and protect her, keep her from getting into the same kinds of trouble while living under his roof here in Llanview.


	4. Chapter 4

She'd just sat down at the pool's edge, dipped her legs into the nice cool water. She let her head fall back and groaned as the water cooled off her legs. She'd just gotten relaxed when the irritating voice of Jack Manning cut through her solitude. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, scowl firmly in place. "What?"

"Where's Wheezer today?" Jack asked with a smirk as he sat down next to her, not even bothering to ask if it'd be okay. She moved away, he reminded her of all the filthy disgusting men her mom used to bring home after work when she'd lived in Nevada. "Has anyone ever told you, Jack, that you have the attitude of a rapist? I'm serious. Guys who rape girls act just like you do." she said stiffly, a hint of ice in her tone as she fixed her eyes on him and waited, smirk on her face. He glared at her and said stiffly, "My father didn't rape that woman."

"I have no idea what you're saying, doll, I was talking about you, not your daddy." Gabrielle said haughtily as she looked around for Shane, the panic rising in her. She didn't like being alone with Jack Manning. They'd had one or two run ins in the two weeks she'd been living in Llanview and attending Llanview High. She hadn't really liked either one of them, either. He was too forceful, too charming, too fake. He kept trying to flirt with her, she kept shooting him down.

Kind of like Shane shot down her more flirtatious advances. Which hurt, but she knew what he was going through and she knew that she'd have to actually stick around for him to believe that she did mean it, that she did want to get to know him better, that it wasn't all some head game.

Jack looked at her intently and then said with a smirk and wink, "Red's a pretty color on you." as he eyed her bikini clad body. She glared at him and said with a frosty tone, "And you're a creepy fucking pervert."

"Wheezer's standing you up again, huh?"

"Looks like.. But I'm a big girl, Manning.. Don't need an escort. Shoo now." Gabrielle waved Jack away distastefully as she grumbled when he didn't move and stood, dove into the pool to move as far away from him as humanly possible. She surfaced in the deep end, rubbing her eyes as she looked around the pool, which was crowded with teenagers all like her taking a dip to cool off after a long agonizing day of school.

The girl startled her and she jumped then laughed. She had a class or two with Destiny, they'd spoken now and then and she didn't know whether Destiny liked her or not, but she liked Destiny pretty well. "You're coolin down too, huh?"

"Yeah, girl, it's hot out. Noticed Jack was bothering you." Destiny mused aloud as Gabrielle nodded and briefly glared at Jack's side of the pool then muttered "He creeps me the fuck out.. He reminds me of this.. Nevermind." Gabrielle shivered as she quickly dropped the subject. Nothing she'd went through was anyone's actual business and the less people here actually knew about her, the better off she'd be. At least things that'd happened to her and she hadn't quite told her father about yet wouldn't get out and embarass the guy.

"What were you going to say?"

"It's nothing. I just knew a jerk in Nevada like him. Rich, cocky, stupid as hell.. They think they're untouchable, gods gift to women." which made Destiny laugh and nod as she said "Pretty much sums up Jack." as she caught sight of Shane walking into the pool, weaving through the crowd, obviously not entirely comfortable with being out and around so many of the other kids he went to school with, so many of them who tormented him on an almost daily basis.

"Finally he shows up. You'd think as much as he checks the stupid phone, he'd actually see an actual fucking text." Gabrielle muttered sourly as she turned to Destiny and said with a smile, (a really, really big and bright one, Destiny couldn't help but notice) "I'll be right back, girl.. Then we'll go over just what the teacher was thinking with that assignment in health."

Destiny laughed, but only partially.. She'd been feeling sick lately and she knew she and Matthew had taken things just a little too far.. Maybe she was pregnant? Either way, the irony of their 'parenting' assignment, where they were paired up with another classmate and had to 'parent' a doll that cried and required almost as much attention as an actual living child would.. It wasn't lost on her and she found herself nervous.. How would she explain this to her parents?

Gabrielle ran and jumped onto Shane's back when he wasn't expecting it as she said with a laugh "Whoa, relax.. It's only me. Thought you could use the break from being cooped up inside. It's too pretty out and too hot." His eyes lingered on her, his gaze intent as he thought to himself _'Pretty and hot.. yeah..' _distractedly.

"So.. Who's name did you draw for the 'parenting' thing?" Gabrielle asked as he shrugged and said "Didn't open it." which made her groan and then hold out her hand, waiting. He gave her a look and asked "You didn't get to draw a name?"

She shook her head and said "Bell rang, I was more worried about getting to the pool. Besides, they're going to have a redraw during all the Health class periods tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"So, give it to me. I wanna see."

"Fine, okay." Shane said as he dug through the pocket of his jeans and held out the paper to her. She took it and unwadded it and looked up at him before bursting into laughter. He took the paper and then looked at her, awkwardly biting his lip. "I got your name. I can ask to redraw if you want.."

"No, no.. Don't you dare do that, Morasco. If we redraw, I'll have to draw. Then I'll wind up drawing an idiot like Jack or something. I'm quite content with things as is." Gabrielle said as she grabbed his hand and then said "We're going in this water. I didn't text you to show up so you'd stay dry."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nope, not gonna happen."

"Shane, if you don't get your ass in this pool with me, I will do something to draw attention to you." Gabrielle said with a teasing wink as she grabbed at his leg after having dove into the pool herself. He grumbled and quickly grabbed his nose as she pulled him down. The pair surfaced, Gabrielle scampered on his shoulders which made him blush all over awkwardly.

Destiny watched from the opposite side of the pool and smiled to herself as she shook her head and laughed. It was plain as day to see that the newest girl at Llanview High had it bad for her best friend Shane for whatever reason. Now if only he'd see that.

Shane laughed a little then stopped as he happened to see Jack and his friends whispering, staring at him intently, laughing. "I'm gonna go home."

"What the hell? No, Shane, come on.. Stay?"

"Fine.. But Jack's only going to come over here and be a jerk. Then I'm really going to leave."

"No, Shane, you will not. Because I'll handle Jerk when he comes over." Gabrielle insisted bossily as Shane looked at her and wondered for probably the thousandth time since she'd bulldozed her way into his life and refused to leave him alone, why out of all the guys in Llanview, was it him? Parts of him wanted to get used to it, parts of him didn't dare get used to it.

If he did, sooner or later, she'd leave him behind too. Everyone else had.

"Okay, fine. Are you having fun up there?" he asked her as she gave him a thumbs up and smiled down at him through curtain of long wet dark blonde hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I begin I wanna give a special shoutout to my girl rexjdk, because she's awesome and she reviewed, I was so happy! Her story for OLTL What A Guy Can Do is a must read for my OLTL peeps out there in fanfiction land, and you need to go read it now. I also wanna thank my follower/favorite aphass! You guys rock! So happy! FYI, this chapter was something suggested by rexjdk, that Matthew and Shane should've been better friends. So this is me fixing that huge error in the writers part. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"You really said that.. To Destiny?" Shane asked Matthew in disbelief, still not really sure why Matthew was even visiting the Carriage House. Matthew nodded numbly as Destiny's words rang in his ears.

He was about to be a dad.

He was only 17, that was the problem with this. And he didn't know if he could handle it, or if he was even going to be a halfway decent parent.

Or if he wanted to this early in life.

He'd remembered all the conversations Shane and he used to have, and the way they used to hang out, and he realized that he missed that.. And it'd recently been revealed that Jack Manning and his friends were making Shane's life a nightmare.. And Matthew felt guilty because he'd done nothing to stop it or try and help his cousin.

He'd even turned his back and ignored it for just a little while.

"Can I come in, man? We kinda need to talk.. I just.. I have to tell someone. Obviously, my dad's out and Mom would have a small farm if she knew Destiny and I.. You know." Matthew asked as Shane gave him a raised brow but after a few moments consideration, stepped aside and let Matthew in.

Gigi smiled as she walked into the living room and found Matthew was visiting. Maybe this bullying thing was going to end and work itself out after all. She hoped to God it did because she couldn't stand seeing her baby boy in so much pain, and too ashamed to discuss it, too afraid to stand up for himself or trust an adult to handle things for him.

He was older now, it didn't mean her protective Mama Bear instincts still didn't come to play when someone or something hurt or scared him or something.

"You two want some snacks? I think we have pizza rolls in the kitchen.."

Shane looked at Matthew who politely declined, then Shane said "Can we have them and a root beer? I think we're gonna go up to my room and talk." as Matthew nodded and managed his best smile.

It was truly hard to not feel guilty that Shane had been going through this totally alone and he'd done nothing to stop it. They were family and before that, they'd been best friends.

And when Shane needed him the most, naturally, Matthew hadn't thought of anyone but himself at the time.

But a lot had changed since then, and now Matthew was disgusted with himself at having done things the way he had.

They walked up the stairs and into Shane's room. Matthew looked around and laughed as he spied the Zbox in the corner. "You still play?"

"All the time." Shane said quietly as he looked at Matthew then asked bluntly, "Why are you here confiding in me though.. I mean I figured that you agreed with the rest of Llanview High and I was a leper or something."

"I was an idiot. And I didn't just come over to talk to you about my situation with Destiny, I came to apologize for that. Kind of realized that I missed having you to talk to about stuff."

Shane eyed him warily and Matthew spied a picture of Shane and Gabrielle, this new girl who was living with Brody Lovett, on the nightstand. Before he could ask about it, Shane had flipped it over, out of sight.

"That's Destiny's other best friend lately.. She's pretty cool.. A little quirky.." Matthew admitted as Shane smiled a little then scowled and shrugged as he muttered "Whatever.. She hasn't actually been talking to me lately. She's kind of avoiding me or something, I don't know. I just thought..."

Matthew sat down then said "Grab a control.. We'll kill a few zombies and talk.. I think you need to talk as much as I do, buddy."

Shane eyed him, wondering how much of what they said would be all over Llanview High tomorrow.

He finally realized that Matthew obviously wasn't just going to leave without a game of Zombie Slayer, so he grumbled and flipped on the tv set then the console in his room and handed Matthew a controller.

The game had just started when Matthew paused it and said "It's not that I don't wanna be a dad.. It's just that I'm afraid I'm not gonna be a good dad.. Not now at seventeen, ya know? I mean this isn't what I planned for my life.."

"But you love Destiny, right? She's freaking out really, really bad right now. This isn't what she planned either, trust me.. Nobody our age plans for this kind of stuff to happen.. I just know if it were me in the situation I'd... Forget it, it'll never be me in the situation because girls can't even look at me without gagging in disgust." Shane muttered angstily as Matthew shook his head, laughed hysterically for a few minutes before saying "You have no idea, huh?"

"What?" Shane asked, giving him a blank look, confused.

"Gabrielle does.. Or she did, I mean.. She kinda told Desi some stuff I'm not allowed to tell.. But Destiny hates me and you need the ego boost so..."

Shane waited, looking at Matt expectantly. Matt smirked and nodded to the tv then said "Beat my kill record from our last game ever played on here and the information is all yours.. Oh.. Zane's coming over to chill.. Aunt Kelly's ready to punch his face in, he's driving her insane right now... Said he wants to meet his new cousin.. Said he's gonna whip you into shape. I'm gonna help."

"You think so, huh?" Shane asked, a rare and brief smirk crossing his lips as Matthew shook his head and said "The same blood flows through my veins as it does your veins. Buchanans, man, we're cocky bastards.. And we don't let people push us around. So this pity party? It ends here and now.. I'm your friend and I want to be your friend again. Now.. Are we gonna sit here and grow boobs and lose penises or are you going to try and fail at beating my last kill score? Trust me.. The stuff I know? You want to know.. It'll help you figure her out."

Shane debated mentally for a moment. It was nice having a friend over, but all in the same, he wasn't sure if he could honestly trust Matthew.. Another teenage male voice from downstairs "Yo! Anybody got food? Mom said she's not cooking and Nigel said I gotta get out of the house.." had Matthew calling out "We're up here, Zane, damn.. You trying to wake the dead? Were you raised in a barn, really? Dude, I know Aunt Kel taught you manners.. Use the damn things."

The house filled with teenage male voices and Gigi smiled to herself in the kitchen. Maybe this dark cloud her son faced had a silver lining finally.. He'd been through so much already.

Zane slunk in and flopped across the bed, picked up the upside down photo as he whistled low and said "Who's the hottie, baby cousins?"

"Gabrielle.. She's in loooooove with Shane.. But Shane, the dumbass doesn't think she really means it so he's being a shit." Matthew said as Shane glared and took the picture as he said quietly, "She's just a friend.. Might not even be a friend anymore because lately she's been kind of avoiding me."

Matthew turned to Zane and said with a smirk "She's got a plan.. At least that's what I heard last.. Desi's not talking to me, man, I'm in the doghouse, big time."

"What the hell did you do now, idiot?" Zane asked as Shane listened to them talking, laughing when Zane turned to him and said with a smirk, "So.. Heard you're in need of a few lessons? How to man up and kick ass?"

"Gee, thanks, Matt." Shane muttered dryly as Matthew shrugged and said through a mouth full of pizza rolls, "You need us, cousin, face it. If we're gonna take back Llanview? We're gonna have to unite as a family and show Manning and his dick friends that the Buchanans are the top dogs and we always will be the top dogs."

"But I'm a Morasco."

Both Zane and Matthew shook their heads and said with smirks, "Last names have nothing to do with it.. We're a family.. And in this one, especially, we stick together. Grandpa would've kicked all of our asses if he could see what was going on."

"Because Asa was not the kind of man who took being pushed around lightly.. So, Shane, our question to you is are you about done being a pussy?" Zane asked, Matthew grumbling about Zane's mouth and the lack of filter.

"Mine, Mattie? Dude, you came back from Desi's swearing like a sailor on leave.. I think you broke the world record for most f bombs dropped in a 30 minute period." Zane said defiantly as he added "I guess it's a good thing I'm moving to Llanview.. Between you two idiots I'm gonna have my hands full. Cannot believe you just sat back and let Manning's insignificant ass think he's just gonna take over Llanview High."

Matthew shrugged and Shane focused on killing zombies for the time being.. It was just nice to have a friend over for a change.

–

Meanwhile, at the Lovett house, things were going quite differently. Destiny sat in Gabrielle's father's living room with Danielle and Gabrielle, all of them in pajamas on a Saturday, in the afternoon. A pint of Haagen Daas sat between them and they passed a spoon around.

The mood was solemn, not lively like Gabrielle tended to keep things. Brody peeked in on the girls, concerned about this. He'd gotten used to the chaos on legs known as his princess. And they'd been talking in hushed tones all morning.. Something was definitely up and he was worried.

This moping thing really threw him for a loop, but according to both Gigi and Jessica, it wasn't uncommon for teenage girls to just take a day and be lazy. Or seem moody and not want to tell their single male fathers about their issues.. Especially when one took into account all that Gabrielle had lived through, her issues with trusting people.

She hadn't been talking to Shane lately either, he'd noticed. And if his name came up between them at the dinner table, she'd suddenly change the subject.

"Des?"

"Yeah, boo?"

"You okay? I mean really.. This is a lot for somebody to take in.." Gabrielle and Danielle asked in unison as they quickly did the universal jinx that they tended to when they spoke at the same time.

"I don't know.. I mean I want this baby. I want to raise it and love it. But I just.. I didn't plan this to happen now.. Maybe later, in the future." Destiny said quietly as she took the spoon from Danielle and reproached, "Eating for two, hello?"

"Sorry, oops.. That last scene with Edward and Bella was intense and I kinda got distracted."

Gabrielle sighed listlessly. What was Shane doing right now?

What the hell was she doing? Guys NEVER got under her skin like this. Nobody got under her skin.

The movie played on in front of them and she thought back to the movie that Gigi dropped her off at the mall with Shane to see on Gabrielle's second night in town.

"I saw this already.. With Shane, when his mom and my dad made him show me around." Gabrielle stated as she reached for the remote and turned off the set.

"What the hell are we doing anyway, girls? I mean you and Nate got into it, Danielle.. And you, Destiny.. Matthew's being an ass.."

"And what about you and this ignore him until he wants me scheme, huh?" Danielle asked as Destiny echoed quietly, "Yeah, what about that makes sense anyway, girl? What if he never wants you?"

"Not like I won't get shipped off to be out of Brody's hair sooner or later.. Maybe it's for the best that it went nowhere." Gabrielle admitted quietly as she added in an almost whisper, "Not like I was the kind of girl he'd ever actually want anyway, I mean I've done some pretty messed up things... And when they got out at Llanview High.."

"Such as?" both the other girls asked, curious.. Rarely, Gabrielle told them anything about her past in Nevada, when she lived with her mom other than it was just that, the past.. And that she wanted to believe that maybe her life would finally be good now, but she just couldn't trust and rely on that anymore because she'd been wrong so many times before.

"Such as you really don't want to know, okay? Nevada is back in Nevada.. Let's focus on you two and why the hell you're both sitting here, on my dad's couch, on a fine Saturday afternoon, hogging all my damn Haagen Daas."

"Actually, it's your dads. He wrote his name on the lid."

"Shit, seriously? Now he's gonna be all pouty and stuff." Gabrielle whined a little, raking her fingers through her messy hair.

Destiny sighed and said "I just.. I never thought Matthew would say what he did, I never thought he'd freak out on me like that. And then I got upset and I went off on him and now, here I sit, wishing I had a rewind button. Because if I did.. I'd have tried just talking to him."

"And I'm wishing the same thing, but I'm not gonna sit around and have doubts about Nathan and the way we feel about each other."

"We're too young for this shit, really." Gabrielle muttered as she vacantly flipped through the television channels, earning her a glare from both of the other girls on either side of the couch they all sat squished on.

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"Because, girls, it's just better this way.. The truth about me is gonna come out sooner or later and he won't want to be seen with me." Gabrielle said vaguely as Destiny grumbled and shook her head then said "But he thinks you're doing what everyone else is and distancing because you are done with him and you only wanted to mess with his head. Right now, that's the last thing Shane really needs is doubts. He's.. This is messing with him, the bullying is, a lot more than anybody realizes."

"I know. That's what sucks about this.. But I'm just.. I'm scared of letting go.. Nobody ever actually catches me when I fall."

"What did happen in Nevada..." Danielle asked as Gabrielle sighed and said quietly, "Just shit, okay? Things I had to do because of my mom. Things I had to see. I feel so dirty all the time, and I'm always disgusted with myself when I talk or even think about it. It was my fault anyway, I was asking for the stuff that happened."

Both girls got sick feelings in their stomach and exchanged silent looks because something about the way she said what she did made them think she might have been raped or something before.

And if she had, the last thing she needed to do was hold it back and refuse to talk to anyone or deal with it even. She needed to get it out.

Preferrably to her father.

Because he could help her.

"I can't believe Matthew said all that."

"I can't believe I said all that I said either." Destiny muttered as Gabrielle turned off the set again, jumped over the back of the couch and slid the pocket door that seperated the den from the kitchen and the hallway the bedrooms were on, shut. Then she looked at her only two real friends and said quietly, "Okay, you two.. This is all getting fixed.. I can't deal with all the Twilight angst festing.. My figure will not take much more ice cream consumption and girls? I love my tits and ass."

The girls giggled a little and Gabrielle shoved a phone into Destiny's hand. "Just call and leave a voicemail. Tell him to meet you at a place you feel comfortable. And then go there and talk. The rest of this, us girls will work out when you two have worked out your end. Because you're a friend and I might be a lot of things but I'm not gonna just blow you off because you got a bun in the oven."

Then she turned to Danielle and said "You.. Go find that damn boy and get closure or something.. Just tell him what you told me, how it made you feel when you caught him flirting with Tru's little bitchy friend. And for the love of Christ, girl, brush that hair."

They looked at her and she said "What?"

"And you're gonna do what?"

"Finish watching my fuckin movie. And eating the ice cream.. because some stuff is better left alone. Trust me on this, I'm the last person an amazing guy like Shane needs in his life."

The girls shared a look and Danielle said "Okay, fine. We get the hint."

"Good."

"But you might as well know, friendship goes two ways.. You always pushing us to do stuff that turns out to be fun means we get to meddle.. And we are going to meddle." Destiny said with a soft smile and a firm tone in her voice.

"Oh no you're not.. Because, trust me.. The past always catches up to me, girls. And this time? I just wanna bow out BEFORE the people I care about look at me with disgust and pity, or make the usual assumptions about the stuff I did to take care of me."

As Destiny and Danielle walked through the door to leave, Brody opened the door to the living room and called out "Leaving already? I could've grilled."

"Your bossy and nosy ass daughter told us to go fix things. Apparently, she wants to be all solemn and moody alone." Destiny said as Danielle nodded in agreement. Brody's gaze turned to his daughter and he raised a brow then asked "And you're not going with them because?"

"I got nothing to fix. Can't fix something that was never started to break, thank God." Gabrielle said with her best convincing smirk and tone of voice. But Brody, as her father, didn't believe that for one minute.

And he knew everything that she might be letting hold her back, stopping her from trusting people or getting any closer than she had to to them. And if he ever got her mother alone, he was definitely going to give the woman a piece or two of his mind about her lack of caring and parenting skills.

She'd be better off staying in prison in Nevada, as far as Brody Lovett was concerned...

–

Matthew's phone buzzed and he read the text quietly. Shane went to ask him something, he held up a finger then said "She wants to talk to me.. At the park.. Do I go?"

"Do you want to fix things?"

"Yeah, definitely. I mean even if we aren't meant to be together, I don't want to be left out of any decisions regarding the baby.. And I miss her." Matthew said as Zane pointed to the door.

Shane looked at Zane after Matthew left and said quietly, "If you want to go too it's cool."

"Dude, I'm staying. Your mom's awesome as hell and these pizza rolls are too good to leave behind.. Besides, I wanna get to know you." Zane said as he looked at the other boy and smirked.

"So.. Shall we resume our war against the zombies?"

"Sure." Shane said quietly as he found himself wondering what Gabrielle was up to now, if Matthew was lying when he told Shane earlier why Gabrielle was being so distant lately.

His cell phone buzzed and he recognized Destiny's number. He read the text and then slid the phone shut, put it on his desk. She'd never want to be with just him. She'd sooner or later do what everyone else had. People would say too much and she'd be gone too. Or she'd get bored and move on, because from where he sat, he had nothing to offer a girl that she'd actually want.

"Who was that?"

"Desi.. She was telling me I needed to make a move, said Gabrielle's not going to first, she's got this idea in her head that maybe it's better if things stay as is."

"Do you think that's right?" Zane asked as he looked at Shane expectantly.

"No, but.. She's not gonna want me when there are guys like Jack and you even, around.."

"Man.. Totally not interested in your girl.. Bro code or some crap.. Besides, I've kinda got a girl already.. And if I didn't, I have this thing.. I only actually mess around with older chicks."

Shane laughed a little and then said "In other words, you're not as cocky as you act?"

Zane glared but gave him a thumbs up and said "And now you have it.. Our first family secret.. The Zane is not the wild ladies man he makes himself out to be." as he went back to tossing pizza rolls into the air, catching them in his mouth.

Overall, Shane sort of identified with Zane, or at least Zane was the guy Shane wanted to be eventually, if he ever got his chance to do it and he didn't get so down that he gave up.

Every day that passed though, it just seemed that things were progressively worse.

He looked at his cell phone and almost texted Gabrielle, but he decided against. He'd noticed that while it was okay for her to storm into his life and announce her intent on being there to stay, any attempts to even try and get her to open up about life in Nevada or why she did the things she did and thought or said the things she said resulted in instant shutdown mode.

–

The ear splitting volume with which KeSha was being played was driving Brody nuts. His teenage daughter had retreated to her room after shooing her friends out to go and talk to their boyfriends, be proactive and not moping on the couch upset.

Apparently, the same advice didn't go for her. Whatever was bothering her was something she'd rather keep internal than work out.

Which bothered him as her father, it really did.

He knocked on the door and it opened.

Gabrielle stood in the doorway with her hand wound in her long dark blonde hair as she asked him "Yeees?"

He laughed a moment and then asked "Think you can turn down the music a little?"

She bit her lower lip and without a word went to do what he said as soon as he said it, little to no resistance. Almost like she was scared that one disagreement was going to land her in another childrens home or back in Nevada with her mom.

It hurt him to think she was even a little afraid of him, but given what he knew about her life with her mother, he couldn't honestly blame her for being afraid of adult males.

After all, adult males were the ones that did the most damage to her, no thanks to her mother's lifestyle and the way she just let anyone around their daughter.

And she wouldn't talk about it, she shut down if asked.

"Are you sure you're okay, princess?"

"I'm totally fine, sir."

"Yet you're still here.. In your room.. In your pajamas.."

"I wanted to stay home tonight."

"I can understand that, Gabrielle.. But you sent your friends home too?"

"They had shit to do.. Didn't get why they were all trying to make this an episode of

Dawson's creek in the angst factor." Gabrielle said with a shrug as Brody laughed and pointed out "So you're allowed to meddle.. But they're not?"

"Basically, Brody, yes.. That's exactly what I mean. My problems are mine to deal with. And I am.. I just.."

"What?" Brody asked, sitting down on the twin bed that currently sported flaming red and pink trimmed velour comforter and hot pink and red zebra striped sheets. He picked up a stuffed animal that looked old and falling to pieces almost.

She slept with it at night though he suspected his daughter would die of embarassment on the spot if anyone knew that about her.. Or the fact that she still occasionally sucked her thumb while sleeping and typically slept in a curled up position like she was protecting herself or something.

Gabrielle sighed and said quietly, "Nothing.. It's nothing, Brody." as she worked on brushing her hair.

"Didn't sound like nothing. You can tell me anything and I won't think anything less or differently about you.. And I won't just turn and walk away. I told you a thousand times, Gabrielle, since you moved in with me and I got custody of you, you don't have to worry about ever losing me. Or disappointing me so much that I just ditch you on the first person I find."

She looked at him a few moments and then shrugged as she said quietly, "I just gotta adjust to all this."

He nodded and then said "For what it's worth.. Avoiding things isn't dealing with them. And it usually blows up in your face more than it actually works out. If you want to talk to me, I'm here.. So are your friends." before smiling at her, pulling her into a hug which he noticed she seemed slightly less wary of.

Maybe he was getting through slowly.

He hoped so, he really did.

–

Destiny paced the gazebo as she thought about her fight with Matthew earlier in the day. Her hand went to her abdomen and she sighed as she said quietly, "Even if you don't have both of us, I'm gonna love you enough for two parents, okay?"

"They will.. Have both of us.. Even if we don't work out in the end. I'm not going to just walk away from both of you. It takes two to create life, it wouldn't be fair if I just got to walk away.. And I really don't want to.. Even if you hate me right now for what I did and said earlier.. I didn't mean those things I said, I just.. I guess I panicked... I don't want to make you go through it all alone."

Destiny looked at him and managed a smile then said quietly, "I cried after we had that fight.. I hate being that mad at you."

"And I hate walking away thinking you hate me. But after what I did earlier today, I wouldn't have blamed you if you had."

"Did you come from Shane's?" Destiny asked as Matthew nodded and said quietly, "I had to fix that too.. I've been a huge dick lately.. Colossal. To everyone who doesn't deserve it."

"So you apologized?"

"I did." Matthew said as he looked at her and moved closer, putting his arms around her tentatively so that if she were still mad she had the option to back away. He'd deserve it considering everything he'd done and said earlier. The things he'd accused her of that he knew to be untrue, yet he'd still said them.

"Good. Shane needs all of us. Jack and his friends are really going for him lately. And Gabrielle's hell bent on keeping him out, avoiding him, she thinks, is the best way to leave things."

Matthew nodded and then said "But let's figure out our thing first, okay? I know you wanna solve the world's problems, Desi, but sometimes you can't. Let's talk about us.. We're okay... Right?"

"Only if you want to be."

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have left an intense game of Zombie Slayer to come talk to you." Matthew joked, but only partially. They sat down on the bench in the gazebo and started to discuss their future, what was going to happen if Destiny was pregnant and the official pregnancy test at the hospital confirmed it. And Matthew made sure she knew that she wasn't going to be alone throughout, not a single step.

Now they just had to take the actual test, not just an EPT that could occasionally be wrong. And then they had to face the music with their parents. Which neither teen thought would go well.

–

"So why not like, call this girl?" Zane asked Shane around midnight. Shane shrugged and remained silent. Zane shrugged and then said quietly, "One of you has to do something though.. I mean from what you told me while we've been chilling and playing this game? Sounds like she really did have a thing for you."

"I'd have messed it all up sooner or later."

"How do you know if you don't try though, man? Huh?" Zane asked as Shane shook his head and said "If I didn't, sooner or later she'd have realized what a loser I am. And she'd have walked away."

"Again I ask, how do you know if you don't try and put yourself out there? I mean hell with them, I say.. The worst she can do is tell you she's not interested.. And I got a feeling, my man.. Don't think that's what she's going to say."

"Knowing my luck.." Shane started but only got a grumble in response from Zane who then went on to say, " You're one of us now, man.. Means you better get used to unwanted advice and tons of meddling."

Shane nodded and the pair got back to their video game. Again he found himself wondering what Gabrielle was doing right now, and again the thought of just texting her randomly crossed his mind.

But he left it alone for the moment.. He needed time.. Ample time to work up the courage to even try and approach her first.


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I begin I wanna give a special shoutout to my girl rexjdk, because she's awesome and she reviewed, I was so happy! Her story for OLTL What A Guy Can Do is a must read for my OLTL peeps out there in fanfiction land, and you need to go read it now. I also wanna thank my follower/favorite aphass! You guys rock! So happy! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Potential triggers in this chapter, Gabrielle's past has some bad things done to her by bad men in it.. I don't go into detail here, I didn't because I didn't want to offend anyone or upset anyone.. But yeah, I tried to make this seem as realistic as I could. I just hope it turned out well and didn't upset or offend anyone. I tried to be vague but not so vague that somebody couldn't catch on to what I hinted happened to her while living with her mom in Nevada.**

**If it did upset or offend you or even make you angry, or you felt I handled the subject wrong, I apologize.**

* * *

"Why are we having a 50's themed Homecoming Dance again? I mean why not just have the dance, no theme? Much easier.."Gabrielle mused aloud as she crunched on a carrot stick and squished between Destiny and Danielle in their usual booth at the lunch table in Llanview High's crowded cafeteria.

"Are you going? What are we even gonna wear?" Destiny asked as Danielle shrugged and said "I have no idea.. Maybe Dorian or someone older has a dress."

"Or.. Maybe we could hit up that thrift shop downtown? Near that salon, Foxy Roxy's?" Gabrielle mused aloud as Destiny and Danielle looked at her then said "You actually want to go?"

"I happen to know how to swing dance. I mean I'm not totally against the idea of the dance.. Just confused as to why it's themed." Gabrielle admitted as she took a few french fries from Danielle's plate, earning her a playful glare as a direct result.

"So.. any chance you'll stop being an idiot and make a move, ask Shane to go as your date?" Destiny asked as Gabrielle peered over the rim of her sunglasses at her friend then said "Yeah, how about not.. Look, girls, if he doesn't want me around, I'm woman enough to not be a doormat and keep making things awkward."

"But what if he does? What then, huh? I mean you know how shy he is." Danielle asked as Destiny took a few bites and nodded in agreement, making mental note of their conversation to tell Matthew later. Something had to be done to get the two would be stubborn love birds together.

Then everyone would have someone and there wouldn't be a third wheel situation or anything when they all wanted to hang out. And both Gabrielle and Shane deserved to be as happy as their friends were.

"So.. We're all going.. Right?"

"Yes, Danielle, damn girl. I'm gonna go.. Just gonna go solo." Gabrielle said as Jack spoke up from behind her, "Not if I take you."

"Beat it, Germ Manning. I wouldn't go anywhere with you ever. You're a creepy fucking fuck aren't you?" Gabrielle asked then added "Heard that slag you call a girlfriend's free though.. Oh wait.. If she's not working the corner or something that night."

Jack glared but chuckled and leaning in said "You think you're better than me, Gabrielle.. But you're just like me.. My dad's a reporter, remember? So maybe I know a few things about your old high school, about stuff that you might have or might not have done there.. Don't wanna fall off that pedestal Wheezer's got you on right?"

"Shane, Germ.. His name is Shane.. And last I checked? Guy kinda gets annoyed every time I'm in his general vicinity. So it's not like whatever you've got on me will matter. That's going without saying, if you even have anything.. Because your daddy might be a reporter but I highly doubt he's that good.. I mean he's not writing the Times, that oughta say something right there. So yeah.. Go ahead.. Tell everybody what you think you know.."

"Which part, Gabrielle? The part about that one teacher or the part about you supposedly being with half the football team?" Jack asked, watching her eyes carefully to see if his words even remotely hit a mark. The first statement registered a little, she paled and bit her lip.

Destiny and Danielle looked at Gabrielle then at Jack. Danielle spoke up and said with a smirk, "Whatever she did in Nevada is in Nevada. She's starting over here."

"Yeah, but that saying about can't change a whore." Jack said as Gabrielle turned around in her chair quickly, dumped her ice cream sundae on top of his head and stood, grabbing her books, storming out, grumbling as she did so.

Apparently, yes, her past was going to come around and bite her in the ass here. She didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out what was gonna happen next, now she'd lose her friends, the taunts from the other girls would start all over, older guys would automatically assume the worst and assume she was easy and everything about those rumors was true..

She bit her lower lip as she shoved into the girls bathroom and looked in the mirror. The tears actually stung her eyes, this whole thing possibly starting again, ruining her life, again, hurt so much worse than she'd ever anticipated it hurting.. Then again, she'd figured that maybe this time she'd get lucky.. She'd thought that she could keep the walls up and nobody would even care because she hadn't ever planned on making friends.

The door opened behind her and Destiny called her name from the front of the bathroom. She peered around the corner and Danielle and Destiny walked over, pulled her into a hug. And she didn't mean to but she started to sob worse than she probably ever had in her life. And everything, from the false accusations to the bad things she actually had done just to take care of herself came pouring out.

When she finished she looked at them quietly and waited on the digusted looks, the pity.. Destiny said quietly, "All that means girl, is you survived. And you got lucky because you got out of all that. Your dad's got you now and I really don't think Mr. Lovett is gonna just turn you out on the streets because of the stuff you had to live in in Nevada."

Danielle nodded and laughing, added, "Besides.. You have us, even if you do act grumpy a lot of the time." which made Gabrielle laugh and shrug then manage a smallish smile. "Just gonna warn you guys.. If that dumbass knows that about me, he's gonna tell everybody."

"And you'll still have friends. That's what made you leave like that, right? Who else is gonna get us into all the crazy stuff you get us into?" Danielle asked with a laugh as Gabrielle took a deep breath and said "Okay, fine.. So I stop running... And I stick around, give you guys a chance.. Kinda means I need a plan to face all this when Germ spreads it around.."

"Oh lord, she's getting an idea."

"You guys remember that movie Easy A? Or how we read The Scarlet Letter?" Gabrielle asked as Destiny and Danielle groaned, both shaking their heads, hoping to discourage what she might be getting at and thinking about doing.

"But what if nothing happens?I mean he hasn't said anything yet about the stuff and it's kinda obvious he's known for a while now.." Danielle asked quietly as Destiny shook her head and said "Uh uh girl... You know Jack.. He's only buying his time.. He's gonna use it, just hasn't figured out how or what he wants out of the deal. But doing what Violet did? Really, girl?"

"Not all of it, duh.. I'm not gonna start pretending to sleep around."

"So wait.. All of that was mostly rumors?" Danielle asked, confused. Gabrielle nodded and said "Got started by a football player at my old high school. He wanted me to sleep with him, tried to force him even.. When I didn't, the rumors started. And I was a lot different back then, shyer, more sensitive, took a lot less to upset me, ya know?"

Her friends nodded and Destiny asked in curiousity, "So.. How far have you gone... I mean on your own free will.." as Gabrielle shrugged and said quietly, "I haven't ever.. I mean not on my own free will.. That one jerk I told you guys about just now forced himself on me.. And my mom took his side, threw me out of the house for a while. Until she realized she had a potential moneymaker on her hands.. Then I told a girl I was kinda friends with at my old school what was going on and she told her parents.. But not before she said I was digusting and that I probably wanted it to happen or I asked for it because of the way I dress and stuff and told the whole school.. Luckily, her telling her parents was what got the ball rolling on CPS actively trying to find Brody and now here I am. Apparently they'd had their eye on her a while because of other stuff they'd had reported to them about her from various neighbors and stuff so..." as she looked at her two best friends and bit her lower lip.

To some degree, it felt liberating to have it all out in the open.. But she just didn't see herself telling her father anytime soon. She didn't want him thinking she was messed up or broken or something and looking at her as weak because she hadn't been able to stop what happened to her that one time. And deep down, she did blame herself to some degree.

She'd went so long without telling her mother, after all, she'd kept the instances to herself and she hadn't spoken up. And she had to have done something to provoke the jerk her mom had been seeing that'd done this to her, she figured. She just didn't know what she could've done.

Another good reason she was afraid to make a move and really let herself try and fall where Shane was concerned.. What if she just caused males to act that way, there was something about her that made guys want to treat her the way that one older man her mom knew had... She was afraid of most guys, especially older ones for this reason.

_But if she had to be completely honest with herself_, she thought as her friends worked on trying to coax her out of the girls bathroom, _she was afraid of the male species as a whole... Even if she hid it well and did her best to deal with that fear on her own._

"So.. can we leave the bathroom now?" Destiny asked finally as Gabrielle quickly finished reapplying her makeup and trying to make it look as if Germ Manning, the walking dick with ears he was, hadn't made her cry. She hated him for making her cry because she hated feeling powerless. "Yeah, let's go.. So, we ready?"

"Duh, we're waiting on you, Tiny."

The three girls walked out into the hallway and Jack called out, "I'll pick you up at 8.. For the dance.. Wear red."

Gabrielle smirked and stopped in her tracks, turned to face him and retorted, "Did Hell freeze over while I was fixing my face, Germ?"

"No."

"Well then.. You have your answer, huh? The only way I'm gonna go anywhere with you, Germ, is if Hell freezes over. And then I hope to God I get to hold the pitchfork when your name's called." which bought a chorus of "Ooh, man.. Burned." from all of his idiot friends and made the girls standing nearest her almost double over in laughter.

From down the hallway, Shane watched her intently and Matthew and Zane nudged him and asked "Well? She's not going to the dance with anyone.. Go fix that."

"I said I'm not going. It'll be lame.. Besides, she's obviously tired of me treating her like crap and stuff.. Or she's bored and sick of watching just how pathetic I can be when I'm getting harassed."

"You are not pathetic, cousin. You are a Buchanan however, and we have balls." Zane asserted as he shoved Shane in the general direction of Gabrielle as she walked past them. The two collided, falling in the hallway floor.

"Shit, Shane.. You okay?"

"Yeah, are you okay?" he asked as he thought to himself _'I'm cool, just dreamed about this a lot at night lately.. Okay, so not quite this but.. Your skin it's soft..You kinda smell like vanilla..' _and muttered a quick "Yeah, we should probably get off the floor."

_'You're warm.. I don't actually wanna move.. I just know I kinda have to because you, big boy, are my weakness. And you don't like me around.. Cologne.. Mmm.. And there I go again, getting distracted by those eyes.' _she thought to herself as she muttered "Yeah, hang on a second." and made herself stand, then held out her hand.

Shane sprung up from the floor and Destiny and Danielle whispered quietly, "We are totally doing something about this, it's too cute." as the three guys standing with them all groaned in unison quietly. They knew how Destiny and Danielle were when they were on a mission..

And they knew that this could get hilariously interesting before it was all said and done.


	7. Chapter 7

**Before I begin I wanna give a special shoutout to my girl rexjdk, because she's awesome and she reviewed, I was so happy! Her story for OLTL What A Guy Can Do is a must read for my OLTL peeps out there in fanfiction land, and you need to go read it now. I also wanna thank my follower/favorite aphass! You guys rock! So happy! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

They'd been trying on dresses in the thrift shop all afternoon and Gabrielle was feeling infinitely better than she had been earlier in the day when Jack Manning dropped his little bombshell. She knew the rumors were making their rounds, even now, but it didn't bother her as much as she'd thought it would earlier in the day. In fact, she was half tempted to just go for it, sew red A's or W's on all her clothing. She and Destiny and Danielle had been laughing about it all afternoon, actually.

"Like, you could do that.. But just not the pretending to date any guy who offers money or something.. Because look what happened to Violet Pendergast in the movie." Danielle said as Gabrielle laughed and said "Can you guys even begin to picture the look on Brody's face if I were to start wearing corsets like t shirts and high heels and stuff all the time? I mean he makes me change at least half a dozen times when I get dressed for school in the morning now, as it is." as they pushed open the door to Foxy Roxy, the salon right down from the thrift shop. The three girls had decided to sort of hang out in the salon and get their hair and nails done, maybe bide time while they waited on the hospital to call Destiny and either confirm or deny that she was pregnant.

The girls were all a bundle of nerves, not as much as Destiny was herself, however. She'd been quiet most of their afternoon shopping trip, and even now, she remained quiet, somber almost. She could remember what happened when Starr Manning got pregnant a year or two ago, how everyone in their high school had talked about it behind her back, all the taunts and name calling, everything.

Nobody cared that Starr and Cole had been it for one another back then. All they saw was a teenage girl making what they all thought was the worst mistake they could make in their life. And naturally, they didn't bother trying to get any real information about the situation, they'd just all written Starr off as 'a lost cause' because apparently, to the collective town as a whole, a teenage girl couldn't finish high school and then go on to college with a baby.

She knew it'd be hard, but she wanted to try. She knew she'd never be able to forgive herself if she just pawned her own flesh and blood off on some couple who may or may not even be fit to raise her kid. Stubbornly, she'd made her mind up.. No matter what lie ahead, if the test was a yes, she was not going to let anyone tell her she should consider adoption or abortion.

Because this baby was made out of love and she nor Matthew had anything to actually be ashamed of. Their lives would be more complicated now, yes, but she was willing to risk it. Matthew was still panicked, but he was warming to the idea and he'd even said that he didn't want to consider abortion or adoption, threatening to want no part in abortion, and stating that he just couldn't deal with the thought of their kid out there somewhere, neither of them ever seeing it or getting to be in it's life.

For two seventeen year old kids, they had a handle on what they wanted to do with the situation.

"Desi, you okay?" Gabrielle asked for what had to be the tenth time as she eyed her friend in concern. Danielle and Gabrielle hugged Destiny quietly while the stylist, Roxy, was finishing up in the next room with her other client for the day and the teen girls started to whisper amongst themselves.

"I'm just nervous.. I want this.. But if this happens, it changes everything. And life will be harder. Especially if my parents and Matthew's parents want nothing more to do with either of us or the baby..." Destiny admitted quietly as Danielle said "You can crash with me."

"And me.. I mean Brody's place is small as hell, but I'm not gonna turn my best friend out in the streets. It's your body, girl, your choice.. And if it means anything, I really, really admire you for having the guts to know what you want. We're both behind you."

Roxy coughing and asking with a smile, "What do ya pretty little things want, huh? Hair, nails? Makeup? Let me guess, comin in to get all prettied up for Homecoming tomorrow night.." as she stepped aside, let the girls walk into the salon area.

Gabrielle smiled. Roxy reminded her of one of her favorite neighbors from Nevada, this salty old broad named Marlena who'd moved to Hollywood, hadn't made the big screen, then she'd packed it up and moved to Nevada and become a burlesque dancer. Marlena was probably one of the only adults she knew that actually gave a crap about her when she'd had to live in the nightmarish situation with her mother. Marlena took her in when her mother threw her out after Gabrielle told her mother what her mother's boyfriend, Stan, had been doing to her when her back was turned.

She answered matter of factly, "We are.. They have dates, I'm gonna rock it solo though." as she bit her lower lip and groaned when Danielle spoke up and said "She wants to go with a guy but.. She's being pig headed.. Said that if he wants her, he's gonna have to step up and make a move."

Destiny shot her friend a private "ARe you nuts, that's his grandmother" look when Gabrielle was fixated on the magazine and her cell phone, both of which were in her lap.

"That's a good approach, hon.. But usually, guys don't notice it. If ya want somethin, girl, ya have to step up and take it. I usually do." as Danielle giggled a little and then said " Why don't you tell Roxy about this guy, huh? She's good at advice."

Destiny tried to resist the grin and then elbowed Danielle, gave her a warning look. But she didn't blame her for meddling.. If anyone could make one party or the other give in already, it was Shane's grandmother, Roxy.

"Doubt she wants to hear about the guy.. Besides, I'm handling it."

"Sure, that's why you froze when you fell on top of him in the hallway earlier." Destiny and Danielle both stated in unison as Gabrielle glared and then said stiffly, "I did not freeze.. His cologne smelled yummy and his eyes distracted me, okay, damn.. Look, I can't help I get hopelessly lost in the oceans that are Shane Morasco's eyes, damn. Besides, you're a fine one to talk, Danielle, swooning every time Nathan takes his tank top off at the basketball court?"

Roxy's ears perked at the mention of her grandson and she smiled to herself, wondered if Gabrielle realized her friends were obviously up to something where the two were concerned.. If they weren't, why would they bring her here to get her hair and stuff done before the dance tomorrow night.

Maybe this was the little girl Shane kept vaguely asking for advice about with herself and Echo, his other grandmother... If so, Roxy had to say.. The little girl was definitely as pretty as Shane seemed to think she was, and every bit as sassy as he said she was too.

"Still don't see why you don't just end this stupid not talking to him strike.."

"Damn it, girls, I told you both why." Gabrielle said as she bit her lower lip and explained to Roxy, "My idea will either work, or it'll let him off the hook so he doesn't have to find a way to tell me, "Leave me alone you nutter." Either way, it'll work out."

Roxy coughed and then said "What if the kid's shy though?"

"I'm just.. It's scary, okay? He got to me and people normally do not get to me. Ever. It just doesn't happen. I have measures I take to make sure it.."

"Bullcrap, girl.. We got to you." Destiny said as she laughed a little, managed a smile that looked convincingly normal enough. She didn't want to be the downer of the afternoon.

"Totally different, girls.. I'm not mortally terrified of the female species.. Just the males. Doesn't help that falling for the guy has me terrified either." which made Roxy raise a brow and wonder if the girl sitting in her chair had went through something to make that happen.

She knew enough by now, given things the three teenage girls currently sitting in the salon chairs nearby had said since they'd sat down a few moments before, chattering and giggling, teasing one another, to know that this was the girl Rex was looking into for Brody, and she suspected now that she was also the girl that Shane kept vaguely asking for advice about with her and with Echo.

"I remember bein that age too." Roxy mused as she worked on the girls hair, waiting on Echo to finally drag her butt in to work. The door opened moments later, just as Gabrielle and Danielle emerged from a dressing room, Roxy had demanded they try on their dresses with their 'hair and face' so she could alter or fix anything and make it look better for the dance tomorrow night. Gabrielle's hair was now almost a Marilyn Monroe shade of blonde with darker blonde highlights and lowlights throughout and she had to admit, she really, really liked the look in general.

Echo finally made her way in and eyed Gabrielle before walking over and asking Roxy, "Isn't that the girl..."

"Mhmm."

"At least we finally get to see her, as much as Shane asks for advice that he refuses to take about her.. I was starting to wonder if he weren't making her up just so his mom wouldn't worry about him a lot anymore." Echo mused as Roxy nodded and said "Kid's ignorin him because she thinks he don't want her around him.. And she's said she's terrified of the male species."

While the two older women talked in the back, Destiny, Danielle and Gabrielle talked in their salon chairs, Gabrielle groaning and turning to her friends, giving them a dirty look when she spotted a picture of Shane on the woman's desk space behind their chairs.. "Really? She's his grandmother and you let me.. Oh crap.. Oh christ on a cracker. You guys, damn it.." Gabrielle whined as Danielle giggled and Destiny said calmly, "Relax. Roxy's cool, she's not going to blab.. At least not on purpose." which made Gabrielle bite her lower lip nervously.

What if she did tell Shane the goofy remark she'd made? And he got disgusted or annoyed as he usually did when she'd flirt with him before she stopped avoiding him not too long ago?

She'd never been good at the actual handling of these situations.

Echo and Roxy talked excitedly and quietly as the three teenage girls talked quietly amongst themselves in the chair. "So.. We're butting in, I suppose?" Echo asked as Roxy nodded and said "We kinda gotta. Young love, huh?"

"Maybe we should just let things happen? I mean when you butt in, Roxy, it usually messes up." which made Roxy cluck her tongue and shaking her head point out, "Says the woman who helped me on too many occasions to count."

"I had no choice."

"Ya did so. I say we do somethin.. At least clue that grandson of ours in to what she said here today.. That's nothin harmful, right?" Roxy asked as Echo sighed and said "No, no, it's not. And he really does like her..."

The two older women walked out of the room opposite of the salon area and Destiny, Gabrielle and Danielle finished talking to each other, then all three talked to Roxy and Echo, and left in a hurry when Destiny's cell phone went off.

Once out on the sidewalk outside of the salon again, Destiny looked at her friends and said quietly, "And now for the moment of truth.. You guys are gonna come to the hospital with me, right? And then we'll go to the Buenas Dias and try to figure out what I need to tell my parents if the answer is what I think it will be?"

"We're your friends, dummy, duh we're coming with.. So.. Let's do this.. Whatever happens.. Three Musketerettes.. Right?"

"Always."

"No matter what.. Because I'm gonna need both of you." Destiny admitted, her eyes wide with panic. Danielle nodded and said "It's going to be okay, girl. We'll all figure this out." as Gabrielle nodded and said "If you need a place to stay tonight.. My door's open."

"Thanks, guys.. This means a lot to me." Destiny said as she hugged her best friends and remarked, "I like your hair, Gabrielle."

"It's not too much? I mean Brody might have a heart attack and I might be riding one of you guys couch.." Gabrielle said nervously as she bit her lower lip and then Danielle laughed and said "You're not still going through with the red A on all your clothes, right? Because if you start wearing corsets and leather and high heels, I think Brody will have a heart attack."

"Depends on how stupid people are and if the rumors get out." as Destiny spoke up and said "I might be right there with you.. Starr Manning.. She's Jack's big sister.. She got pregnant in her senior year.. And everybody from people in town to other kids at our school.. They made her life a living hell. Especially when Cole spent some time in prison."

"Wow.. And this girl's life isn't a reality show, why?" Gabrielle asked as Destiny laughed a little and Gabrielle said "If they make a deal of it, I'll go buy a fake belly, girl. Llanview High can kiss my ass, seriously. Between the way they let Shane be treated, and the way quite a few of the teachers are sexist and show favoritism? Totally done with caring what they all think.. I can't believe I got that upset about what Jack Manning said about me earlier."

"You were afraid of losing us, Blondie, admit it." Danielle teased gently as Gabrielle nodded and said quietly, "Actually, yes, I was... And my life as it is now, normal for once. Not being lived in fear.. Anyway, we're focusing on Destiny's problem right now.. Off we go girls.. To the hospital."

The three girls walked down the sidewalk and a few blocks over to the hospital where they sat in the waiting room, as nervous as nervous could be, all concerned for the outcome of the test their best friend Destiny had to take, how it might be changing her life from here forward.


	8. Chapter 8

**Before I begin I wanna give a special shoutout to my girl rexjdk, because she's awesome and she reviewed, I was so happy! Her story for OLTL What A Guy Can Do is a must read for my OLTL peeps out there in fanfiction land, and you need to go read it now. I also wanna thank my follower/favorite aphass and rexjdk! You guys rock! So happy! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

She walked out of the hospital lab, stunned and numb. Destiny Evans didn't generally get scared or insecure often, but the results she held in her trembling hands currently were more than enough to scare even the bravest of 17 year old girls. She was currently a month pregnant with Matthew Buchanan's son or daughter.

Oh, she wasn't full of dread and she wasn't worried about what Matthew would say, of course, they'd discussed this at length since she alerted him to the fact that she could possibly be pregnant with his kid.. She was worried now, just how good she was going to be at being a mother while still trying to go to school and achieve her dreams, going on to college..

Because there had to be a way she could do both and do them well, she was determined to find it. Starr Manning, her best friend had when it happened to her and Cole Thornhartt, the two were now living out in California with Markko and Langston and their kids, happy. If Starr could do it, there had to be a way she could as well.

This wasn't the only vexing worry on her mind presently, however.. She was more worried about her parents, about Matthew's parents and how they were going to take all of this news, what they'd say and how they'd either try to interfere and take over or worse, have nothing farther to do with either teen or their grandson or daughter.

She sank down into a hard chair in the waiting room and leaned her head back against an ugly taupe stucco wall, squeezed her eyes shut to try and stop the tears from flowing. Gabrielle and Danielle exchanged silent glances and neither of the three girls had to say what the test had come back showing..

Their best friend Destiny Evans was about to become a mother at seventeen. And she was going to need both of them now more than she probably ever had before, and they were going to have to help her through the tough times ahead.

Because though neither girl spoke it, both girls knew that kids at Llanview High were exceptionally notorious for being nasty about things like this.. All they had to do for examples were look at the way rumors, nastier ones than the norm, actually, spread like wildfire through the halls.. Or at the way the 'it crowd' treated people like Shane Morasco..

Or of course, an example similar to Destiny's current situation, the way the entire school and at least half of the staff had frowned upon Starr Manning's pregnancy and tried even to get her expelled, which her mother had stubbornly fought against and won.

Either way, the three girls knew that Destiny was about to have her hands full and that their best friends days were about to be harder. And they knew that as her best friends, they had to try and do as much as they could to help Destiny and Matthew out.

Because there was no real way of knowing just how the Evans family or the Buchanan family was going to take this little piece of news.

Danielle hugged Destiny and said quietly, "You're not alone.. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Starr when this happened with her and Cole.. If you need me for anything girl, just call." as Gabrielle nodded and said quietly, "If things go badly when you tell your parents, I know Brody's house isn't that big but... You know where I am, girl.. And I'll find a way to come get you, even if we gotta like borrow that kid down the street's bikes. I'm not gonna turn my back on you, okay?"

Destiny took a few huge deep breaths and said solemnly, "Thanks you guys.. I guess we should be getting back to our houses now, I texted Matthew.. I just.. I wanna walk home with you guys but me and Matthew think there's no sense in waiting and telling our parents later so we're gonna talk about it all then tell them tonight." as the three girls walked out of the hospital quietly, each worried about Destiny's future and what might happen or lie in store for her.

Matthew's car pulled up and Destiny got into it, waving at them from the passenger window. As Matthew drove away, Gabrielle shook her head quietly and said "You realize that those bitches like Tru or Whitney are gonna take this and twist it and cause problems for her.. Right?"

"Mhmm."

"Basically, we're gonna wind up fighting over half the cheer nazis at some point." Gabrielle mused quietly as Danielle nodded and said "People are so fucking small minded. It never fails to dampen my faith in humanity. I mean so what, they made a mistake. Doesn't mean they are bad people or anything.. And the fact that they both want to keep this baby and do their best to raise it.. That should show everyone how mature they are.. But it won't. All the teachers and people like my half brother and Tru, his other idiot friends are gonna see are a tramp who gave it up too soon and a skeeze who took it because it was offered.. And that's not how it went down. I mean we know that but they won't.. And they won't bother to figure it out because they'd rather make up a lie." as she took a few deep breaths.

"So.. Kinda makes this stupid boy trouble we have pale in comparison, huh?" Gabrielle asked moments later as she kicked at a rock with her sandal's wedge heel and looked at the ground intently. Danielle nodded and shuffling her feet said "It does."

"She's got us and she's got Matthew and his friends too. She won't be alone." Gabrielle stated firmly as Danielle nodded and then added "I just hope their parents don't turn their backs on them. I mean Starr's mom was cool about things. She didn't like what Starr had done, but she did admire and respect Starr's decision to keep Hope."

"I hope their parents respect their decision, whatever it is.. So.. Where to now?"

"Let's just go back to our houses in case things go down badly and she tries to find one of us." Danielle said after some intense thought. Gabrielle nodded and said "Yeah, I'd ra ther be there in case she needs to talk to us than be out where she can't. Besides, Brody is probably going to have a cow and four horses about my hair and stuff.. Kinda want to get that over with."

Danielle and Gabrielle laughed a moment and then fell silent again, walking to the end of the block then saying their goodbyes for the night and going their seperate ways to their houses.

* * *

Matthew hugged Destiny against him as they entered the Buenas Dias together to face their waiting parents. "We can do this.. If they tell us we won't or we can't then we'll leave. But we're not going to let them change our minds, okay? I promise, Desi.. If this is what you want, then I'm going to support you no matter what. I did help you make our baby, I'm not gonna just vanish."

She gave his hand a squeeze silently and looked around the diner. Their parents sat talking to each other amicably, and Matthew gave her one last kiss on the forehead before they finally gathered up the necessary nerve and walked over, ready to get this all out in the open.

"We kinda have to tell you guys something." Destiny said quietly as Shawn, her older brother, looked at them. He sighed and shook his head. Something was going on, Destiny looked more afraid than he'd seen the kid in her whole life almost. And Matthew looked scared but like he was trying to keep his game face on. Nora looked at her son as she took a bite of the burger sitting in front of her and asked with a light laugh, "So what's all this about?"

Clint and Beau turned to look at Matthew as well and Matthew sighed as he let Destiny sit down, having pulled out her chair for her, and then took the seat next to her. Destiny bit her lower lip and waited then said "Mom? Dad? You'll love me no matter what I do, right?"

Her parents reassured her they would, but exchanged concerned looks with each other privately. Neither set of parents were reassured about the conversation their kids had called them here for thus far. Something was definitely going on.

Matthew took a deep breath and asked the same of his parents. They also reassured him and then Destiny and Matthew took a long look at each other before blurting out "She's pregnant and it's mine and we want to keep the baby and raise it together" and "I'm pregnant, Mom and Dad, and I'm going to keep my baby and raise it with Matthew. I'm also going to work on a way to keep on going to school, finish and go on to college."

"She is. I told her she's not giving up her plans. I still want to take business classes and work at BE when I graduate too." Matthew reassured Destiny's parents who looked at him as if he'd done the most vile thing known to man.

Nora, Beau and Clint gaped at Matthew in shock. And then, five minutes later, the flooding of parental questions and concerns started and both Destiny and Matthew began to work to try and calm down their parents. A fight started about who was the worse parent, seeing as how the teenagers did this thing that was a bad one, and someone had to be to blame.

"It's our fault." Matthew snapped firmly as he slammed his fist down on the table which made the adults all look at him. Destiny continued quietly, "And no, Mom, he did not force me to sleep with him. We did this because we loved each other, and at the time, we didn't know if the surgery Matthew was going to need to walk again was going to work or kill him. And I also do not have any regrets. It's neither of your faults, neither of us turned out bad or anything, we just did something and now we're going to handle our situation."

"Calm down, Desi, the baby.' Matthew warned, seeing how worked up she was getting. He was pretty worked up too, already things looked to be going to a rocky start.

"We need to have a serious discussion about this, young man." Nora snapped as she and Beau and Clint got up to leave. Destiny's parents and Shawn also left, Destiny's mother starting on her before they were even out of earshot of Matthew and his family. "I have never liked that boy. And you disobeying me, being so stupid and throwing away your life? I'm so disappointed right now, Destiny.. You two will not be seeing each other anymore."

Nora said the same thing at the same time and the two teenagers gulped and looked at one another... Now how were they going to work around this? OR would their parents eventually come around?

* * *

Roxy grinned as she slid into her usual spot at her son Rex's dining table. Rex gave her a strange look and Roxy remarked casually, "So.. This pretty little thing came into the salon today to get her hair dyed, get ready for some dance over at Llanview High tomorrow night.. And your son's name might have come up a few times." as Rex and Gigi exchanged looks and all eyes at the table turned to Shane who continued to pick at his food and tune out the adults conversations, no real reason for him to throw himself into it, from where he s tood.

"What'd she say?" Gigi asked, concerned. Roxy laughed and then with her usual faraway look whenever she talked about matters of love and romance, she replied dreamily, "Said his cologne smelled yummy.. And that his eyes were like oceans and she got distracted around him. Also said she's avoiding him because she thinks he gets annoyed when she tries talkin to him or being friends with him."

Shane's ears perked and he started to tune into the conversation, wondering why Gabrielle would say all that out loud, to everybody else but not to him personally.. And why she seemed to be so damn good at avoiding him lately. She had been for almost a month or so now and he was starting to think that she'd keep it up forever and that he just might have to make the move first..

If, of course, he could get the courage to do that.

Echo spoke up from down the table and said with a softer smile, "She's scared to death of the male species, at least that's what she told her friends when they were riding her about not just making a move first. Didn't say why, just said she was."

"Wait.. She dyed her hair?" Shane asked, finally speaking up. Rex huffed and teasingly said to his son, "You hear all that and the first thing you ask is about her dying her hair?"

"Yeah, apparently she wanted to do it kinda like Marilyn Monroe's color, some highlights and stuff.. They kept jokin about her sewin a scarlet A on all her clothes or somethin.. not sure what they meant by it, but she seemed to get a kick outta sayin she was gonna do it. Said she was kinda reinventing herself or something? I don't know, kid, but I think she really likes ya." Roxy explained as Shane went over what his grandmothers said just now, and then realized that the scarlet A was in reference to The Scarlet Letter, which was p robably a dig at the rumors Jack Manning had going around about her, about things she'd done while living in Nevada.

They'd upset her earlier in the day, he knew that because he actually did try and go find her after seeing the whole blow up in the cafeteria. But Destiny and Danielle beat him to it so he stayed the hell out. Besides, she was avoiding him, maybe by now, she'd actually made herself not like him as much as she claimed to when they first met.

"Brody will have a heart attack." Rex chuckled as Gigi nodded in agreement and then said "I'm guessing she's getting bullied too?" as she shot her son a look thinking he'd know whether the girl was or not, so she could call Brody and give him a heads up so that he could step in for Gabrielle's sake be fore things g ot as bad and as quickly as they had with Shane's own bullying situation.

"Not so much bullied as Jack's got all kinds of stuff going around school about her, stuff he somehow found out she did at her old school or while she lived in Nevada. She was pretty upset earlier." as Gigi asked "And you didn't try and talk to her? She's your friend, I mean I thought she was."

"She's been avoiding me for a while now, Mom.. It's kinda my own fault though so don't get all mad at her. I kept pushing her out and she finally just got out." Shane stated firmly, his voice taking on an almost protective tone as he spoke about the situation between himself and Gabrielle.

He hated it, because now that she was leaving him alone, he realized just how much that was exactly what he didn't want her to do.. And just how much he liked her, no matter how crazy she drove him sometimes.

"Oh..."

"Yeah... It's my fault. And she probably doesn't even like me a little anymore."

"That is so not what she said in my stylist chair today, Shane." Roxy said as Echo nodded and then said "She's only avoiding you to prove she's not a doormat. And to make things less awkward on you if you actually don't like her.. Why not show up at that dance tomorrow night?"

"Because, Jack Manning will be there. And he'll ruin it somehow. Any courage I might get together to talk to her and confront her about stuff will be shot down the drain, grandma."

"You don't know until you try." Gigi stated as Rex nodded and said quietly, "I had the same problem with your mom in high school actually.. And believe it or not, I was getting my ass kicked every day at the time, guys were giving me hell about the same things they do to you.. Those other guys do that because they're jealous of you."

"There is literally nothing to be jealous of.. At all." Shane insisted as he started to eat again quietly and then shortly after, excused himself and went up to his room. He flopped across his bed as he thought about the personal stuff Gabrielle said in his grandma Roxy's salon that day, and why she couldn't just put it into words and tell him herself.. He knew why, that made this harder for him because he wanted to make a move so badly he could taste it... He just didn't have the required courage, skills with girls or creative ideas as to how to make it.

He stood and walked out of his room, down into the den where naturally, the adults were still discussing what Roxy said during dinner amongst themselves. "Fine, I'll go.. But I kinda don't know how to dance? Or have anything that looks fifties to wear?"

"Leave the clothes to your grandmother and me.."

Rex smirked as he got an idea and then said "You said you don't know how to dance?.. She takes dance classes if I remember what Brody was telling me correctly.. There's your loophole.. Go over there and ask her if she'll show you how to dance.. It's not my smoothest but it's short notice and i t'll have to work."

"Or she'll slam the door in my face." Shane muttered to himself as he debated on his father's idea.. Should he do it?

"Is she home now?"

"You're the one who has her number.." Rex stated as Shane nodded and then said "I'm gonna try.. But i t'll probably blow up in my face."

He walked out the door and started to walk to Gabrielle's house, just a block away..

* * *

"That is not a top, princess.. When I sent you to get more school clothes earlier, I meant clothing.. Not this.." Brody insisted, concerned about what might have gotten into his fifteen year old. She sat at a sewing machine in her room, it seemed as if she were tuning him out. The machine's hum stopped and she looked up and said quietly, "Do you trust me? I mean even a little?"

"I do, princess, but those clothes are not.. I just don't understand why you want to dress like that." Brody gestured to the bed full of clothing and heels, and then her hair as he added, "Or why there was something so wrong with your natural hair color that you just had to change it. I love you just the way you are, princess. And no matter what happens, I always will. So yes, I trust you.. What does that have to do with this new look?"

Gabrielle bit her lower lip as Danielle's insisting that she open up to her father came back. She'd promised both Danielle and Destiny that she'd stop thinking everyone she cared about would sooner or later abandon her.. And taht she'd open up to her dad about everything and actually let him be her dad, let him love her like he kept trying to.

"Because, daddy, there are things going around school about me.. Things that aren't totally true, but they aren't entirely false either.. And instead of crying and running to you to fix this, I thought I'd handle it myself.. Give those fucking fucks at Llanview something to talk about.. Because I'm not used to having someone who actually loves me and wants to stick around to fight my battles for me. Okay? I told you this because I trust you to let me handle this on my own.. I promise, daddy.. if I can't or it gets too far out of hand I'll let you do something about it. I want to prove a point, so this" she gestured to the clothing, the scarlet felt letter A's she was currently sewing on nearly all her clothing and stuff before continuing, "is me proving that point."

The way she called him daddy tugged at his heart and he smiled brightly then hugged her. This time, when she returned the hug, she didn't do it stiffly, or as if she had to force herself to, she hugged him almost so tightly he couldn't breathe.. Maybe whatever happened to her today was the break his former girlfriend and current best friend Jessica kept promising him would come.

Maybe they really were going to be okay, and she'd finally allow herself to trust him. She looked up at him and then laughing a little asked quietly, "Seriously, daddy.. You're going to cry on me? Now? Marines don't.."

"They do when their daughters call them daddy and hug them like they actually want to hug their dads for the first time ever, okay? Just shhh and let me have my moment." Brody said as he ruffled her newly dyed and trimmed (just bangs, he probably really would've cried if all that long wavy hair was gone when she'd come back) hair and looked down at her.

"So.. Does this mean things are gonna be different now?"

"I'm gonna try, okay? But first.. I kinda need to tell you some stuff. It's bad and scary and personal.. And I don't want you to think any different of me, so I'm kinda scared.." Gabrielle admitted quietly as she walked to the door of her room and pushed it shut, started to tell him every single thing that ever happened to her while she was living with her mother or in a group home or wherever she happened to be living.

When she finished, she finally let go of all the crying she'd wanted to do but never allowed herself to do and when she finished crying, Brody said quietly, "I already knew about all of it.. And I wanted to ask you about it a thousand times by now but I kept waiting on you to trust me enough on your own to tell me.."

"You knew?"

"Mhmm. And if I ever see your mother again, that will be the one and only time I actually lay hands on a woman.. What she did to you was horrible. I just wish she'd told me about you instead of taking off, keeping you hidden."

They sat silently a few moments and finally he asked, "So.. You're taking the Scarlet Letter approach, huh?"

"Mhmm.. I shouldn't have to do this long. Once they see that the rumors and their idiot remarks don't bug me, I won't wear the stuff anymore. It worked at my old school, but it took me a long time to finally see that the only reason they kept it up was because I showed that it bothered me.. When I started doing this, they s topped talking about me so much."

"It's not a bad idea.. But I still do not like the heels or the clothes and I wish you'd have left your hair alone.." Brody admitted as Gabrielle teased him, "Good lord, daddy.. Don't be such a baby. I'm standing up for myself. I'm not gonna let these fuc-err f udging, sir I meant f udging, morons intimidate me."

"And that makes me proud of you.." Brody said as he hugged her again. The sudden ringing of their front doorbell had him raising a brow and Gabrielle shrugging and biting her lower lip. She kept a poker face just in case it were Destiny needing her, but to her shock, Shane was the person who stepped through the door of her room a few minutes after her dad went to the front door and let him in.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Shane asked as he looked at the sewing machine, her dyed hair, the clothing and heels all over her bed. She looked up at him and shrugged warily. "Why's it matter?"

"Because it does, okay? You're my friend and.. I saw how upset you got earlier when Jack said all that stuff about you. I wanted to come over and see if you were okay.. And I wanted to ask you for something.."

She eyed him, raised brow as she nodded to a chair in front of her overfilled with perfume and makeup vanity table. "So talk."

"I kinda wanna learn how to dance? I was thinking about going to the Homecoming thing tomorrow and there's this girl I want to ask to dance with me and.. Yeah, two left feet, okay, damn?"

"So you want me.. To teach you how to dance.. So you can ask some other girl how to dance? Have I got this straight so far?"

He shrugged mysteriously and then said "Mostly, yeah."

She mulled it over and said quietly, "Fine.. I'll do it." as she tried to hide the fact that him liking someone else actually did hurt her and more than she'd thought it wo uld.. Who was this other girl? And what did she have that Gabrielle didn't?

Shane kicked himself mentally. He could just sort of sense that she was thinking the entirely wrong thing, but if he were going to surprise her, he very well couldn't tell her he was going to turn and ask her to dance with him tomorrow night, right?

Because that's not how his dad would do it.. And his dad, of course, had ten times the experience with girls that he did. And he trusted his dad's advice on this.

She finished sewing something on what looked like a corset that one normally saw in the pages of one of his mom's mail order Victorias Secret catalogs and toseed it onto the bed as she stood and said "So.. You better not break my toes, okay? I intend on dancing my vintage little ass off tomorrow night. With anyone and everyone who asks." she said next as she eyed him. Why'd he look jealous when she said that?

And why did she get the definite feeling that Shane was up to something right now? If he were she'd have to say she'd be shocked because she really didn't think he had a sneaky bone in his body. OR a mean one.

She flipped through the radio and settled on an oldies station as she smirked and said "Try and keep up, Morasco." and started walking him through how to slow dance with a girl first... He caught on quickly, and as a slower song started to play, he pulled her a little closer.

She didn't want to, but she imagined, just for now, that he wasn't learning this, with her, just to impress some other girl, a girl that she didn't even know yet but already hated because that girl had the one thing she wanted more than anything currently.

Shane's hands rested on her lower back and his nose grazed her hair. She had her head nuzzled against his chest and he asked her casually over the music, "Why dye your hair?"

"You'll see, okay.. It's just something I gotta do.. I gotta make a stand or things will be as bad as they were in Nevada, if not worse. And I'm not losing all this." Gabrielle stated firmly, looking up at him, biting her lower lip as she sighed and looked down again quickly.

"I think you're all set." she said quietly, her voice almost hurt. He looked at her as she backed away and said "Besides, it's late.. And I just kinda want to finish what I was doing and go to bed. I need sleep... Tomorrow's kinda a big day for me."

He studied her intently, confused.. For a few moments there, they'd had this really, really strong connection.. He'd been holding her, she'd been letting him hold her.. What happened?

Then he realized that everything his grandmother said was one hundred percent true and this was Gabrielle, letting him go so she didn't make things awkward for him.. Because naturally, she didn't know that he now realized how he felt about her..

But hopefully, tomorrow night..

He nodded and cleared his throat then said quietly, "See you tomorrow then?"

She gave him a thumbs up as she slid into the chair in front of the little sewing machine and got back to work. He walked out and back home, convinced that even if Jack made tomorrow night a living hell, he was going to that dance..

Because he was going to confront her about her whole plan to avoid him.. And he was going to prove to her that he didn't actually feel quite the way she thought he did, about her. That he felt something entirely different, even if it scared the living hell out of him to have to admit it.

Because if tonight were anythign to go by, that was his only viable option.. If not, she'd just give up and let him go. Which he didn't want and he knew that now, of course.


	9. Chapter 9 I

**Before I begin I wanna give a special shoutout to my girl rexjdk, because she's awesome and she reviewed, I was so happy! Her story for OLTL What A Guy Can Do is a must read for my OLTL peeps out there in fanfiction land, and you need to go read it now. I also wanna thank my follower/favorite aphass and rexjdk! You guys rock! So happy! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**++ PARTS OF THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER ARE BASED ON AN IDEA REXJDK AND I DISCUSSED. I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND MY USING OUR DISCUSSION AS INSPIRATION FOR THIS CHAPTER! ++**

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually going to go through with this, girl." Destiny said as Gabrielle giggled and Danielle held out a lipgloss, ironically, it was red, strawberry flavored, Gabrielle's favorite one, her 'lucky' one..

Gabrielle took it and said "Gotta show 'em it doesn't bother me, the stuff they're starting about me here. What pisses me off is that they're dragging Shane into it, saying things about him. I don't want it to mess up any shot he's got with this girl he likes."

Destiny and Danielle exchanged puzzled looks and Danielle asked curiously, "What girl?"

"He came by last night, right? Asked me if I'd teach him how to dance.. So he can ask this girl to dance with him at homecoming tonight."

"Did you?"

"Yeah.. Not much I could say, I mean he doesn't like me so I might as well get over it, right? Nothing I can say or do to change his mind, make him want me like I want him. Besides girls.. I'm about to be in the middle of a really, really nasty thing."

"And I'll be right there with you."Destiny muttered as Gabrielle sighed and said quietly, "People are fuckin idiots. You have me and Dani and you know you have Matthew. That's all that matters. Fuck these other idiots, right?"

"Definitely." both the other girls said as Danielle said quietly, "Are you sure he wanted to learn to dance so he could ask another girl? I mean that doesn't sound like Shane..."

"It doesn't matter, okay? I taught him.. And I really do love him.. God I can't believe I'm saying that. I'm only fifteen for the love of Christ.. Anyway, if you love someone, you support whatever they wanna do.. Even if it means you get left behind.. At least that's how I see it."

Something told her two best friends that there was definitely more to the story than met the eye. Shane just wasn't that kind of a guy. And the last they'd heard, he was going crazy wondering why she didn't talk to him anymore, why she went out of her way to avoid him.

–

"So you asked her to show you how to dance.. And you said you wanted to know so you could ask a girl to dance at Homecoming.. Not bad.. But maybe you should've told her the girl was her?" Matthew asked his cousin as Shane shoved books from his locker and into his bookbag.

"It's supposed to be a surprise." he mumbled as Zane nodded then said "Herein lies the problem, cousin... Gabrielle's the kinda girl who thinks that if you ask that, it's not because you wanna dance with her.. She thinks that you really want another girl or something, shit."

"It's still a good move though, buddy." Nathan butted in as he added, "And we just might be able to save it.."

"Doubtful.. I mean she didn't even look at me when classes switched earlier. Not even a polite nod like usual. I really, really messed it up, I think." Shane insisted as he looked at Nathan and his two cousins, all of whom shook their heads.

"We'll figure something out man, let's just get to gym before we're all late."

–

She heard the whispers and the veiled insults, the catty eyerolls. She'd only told her parents and Matthew's parents that she was pregnant of course. And Matthew hadn't told anyone either. Tru Rosenberg said from behind her, "It's digusting.. Girls like you and that Starr.."

"You do know that's Jack's sister.. Right?"

"Doesn't mean he's trash like her." Tru said as she added with a dismissive eye roll, "Or you for that matter, I mean people over heard what went down at the Buenas Dias last night.. That you're pregnant with Matthew's baby?"

Destiny grumbled and Danielle started to speak up, then Tru muttered "What the hell is she doing?" and stared at the door of the gym. Gabrielle slunk through the doors, obviously pissed, sat down on the bleachers next to her friends, scowl set firmly in place.

"So you're embracing your inner slut too? Like Destiny here?" Tru asked as Gabrielle bit her lower lip and ignored the remark.

"Girls like you three should be banned from Llanview High."

"Girls like you should be thrown in front of a bus." Destiny stated with a roll of her eyes as Danielle added "or have their heads shoved down a toilet and flushed."

"Or," Gabrielle said with a smirk, "or thrown off a cliff." as she turned to look at Tru for a few seconds, rolled her eyes and promptly turned back around, faced the front as she nudged Destiny and said "Ignore her."

"Oh I am. I mean I think we all know who the real slut of Llanview is."

"She's too pathetic to be a slut." Danielle said as she rolled her eyes at Tru and said "Hey you.. Why not try taking a picture, it'll last longer, really."

"All three of you better watch your backs."

The three girls burst into laughter and started the process of ignoring her, getting engrossed in their own conversations..

Until the commotion at the other end of the gym made them all run closer.

–

"Damn it, Jack, give me back my clothes."

"Or what, Wheezy?"

"Or we're gonna all kick your ass." Zane, Matthew and Nathan said from behind Jack who chuckled and looked at Shane, held out the t shirt and jeans. "If you want 'em, Wheezer.. Come get 'em." Jack said mockingly before tossing the jeans and t shirt out of Shane's reach, to his friend Brad who quickly ran out the door with them.

"That's it.. The little shit's dead." Zane muttered as he turned, ran out, Matthew giving Shane a look as he said "We'll be right back, Shane.. With your clothes. And then, Jack? I'm gonna break your nose. Not just for this.. For this and all the other crap you've been doing lately. "

Across the gym, Destiny, Gabrielle and Danielle watched what was going on, concerned. Danielle smiled when she saw Nathan, Zane and Matthew walking up behind Jack as Destiny cheered on her boyfriend for sticking up for his family.

Shane looked embarassed and upset and it was killing Gabrielle. She shuffled her feet against the floor and bit her lower lip as she watched them taunting Shane, some even recording the event.

She'd shoved forward when Danielle called out "What are you going to do?"

Gabrielle stopped and turned back to look at her two friends and shrug. "I have no idea. I just know I can't stand there and fucking watch this." she called out over the noises and shouting.

Shane tried edging out of the middle of the gym. But the crowd kept at him, kept taunting him. A girl grabbed for his towel and he could hear the fight between Brad and his cousins and Nathan outside. He wished that he'd just melt through the floor, really. He shoved at Jack who tried to yank the towel. Jack shoved back and Shane finally snapped. He threw a left hook that connected with Jack's face.

The towel was slipping when he stood up, angry and about to try and punch Jack again but Jack quickly yanked the towel and jumped back after shoving Shane against a wall, laughing about it.

Gabrielle shoved through the crowd and walked up, glaring at Jack in disgust. She spotted Tru's phone and said " Might want to record this, Tru." as she held Shane's gaze intently and took a few deep breaths.

_'He might like someone else, damn it, but I love him and I can't watch these small minded idiots ruin his life. I can't take watching how much it hurts him anymore.. I don't know what I'm gonna do, but I gotta do something.' _she thought to herself as she walked towards Shane who looked at her with a raised brow, a wary look on his face.

"Do you trust me?" she mouthed.

He gave her a strange look, one of those looks she wasn't good at deciphering. She licked her lips and walked closer. Grabbing the towel from Jack after slapping him in the face when he tried to snatch it back, she stopped in front of Shane, held out the towel and said in amusement. "Leave you alone for ten minutes and you're stripping?"

He looked at her, brow raised, confused.

What the hell was she up to anyway? Was she about to do something to embarrass him? As soon as he had the thought he felt guilty because even if she had been avoiding him, and even if she did do things to drive him insane, she hadn't turned her back on him so far.

She mouthed it again and he gave a slight nod. She bit her lower lip as she moved closer. He'd put the towel back up now, he was trying like hell to keep it from falling. She knew that if she didn't do something that one of the idiots watching, taunting him, laughing about this jerk of a thing that Jack and Brad had done would just snatch the damn thing off again.

Destiny and Danielle exchanged looks as they pushed their way closer. "What the hell is she doing?"

"Girl, you know her.. Your guess is as good as mine right now." Danielle said as Destiny watched the door and the scene in front of them intently, worried about Matthew.

Gabrielle pushed Shane back against the wall. Her hand slid down, stopped over his hand and she looked at him, bit her lower lip. She was standing close enough that their hips brushed now. He gaped at her, brow raised, confused.

She was just as confused as he was, frankly.

But she'd had to do something, she couldn't just stand by and watch them doing this to him.

She leaned in even closer and pulled him into a deep kiss, she nipped at his lower lip. For about three seconds his brain completely stopped working, he hadn't been expecting her to do this, to go this far.. He knew why she'd gotten him near a wall and put herself between him and the crowd.

Anybody trying to record this would only get her back in the shot.

Nothing he didn't want seen would be seen by anyone, even if someone who was recording and laughing did upload this to some site or something.

This was totally not how he'd pictured his first kiss to go, but he wasn't entirely displeased with it either. Then he realized that he should probably start to kiss back.. He'd already made a big enough mess the night before when he told his little white lie to get her to talk to him again, got her to show him to slow dance just so he could turn around and ask her to slow dance tonight at Homecoming.

Catching on wasn't as hard as he thought it'd be, because his tongue slipped slowly past her lower lip and she purred a little, her body wedged closer. He tensed up, not because it was awkward, but because the kiss was feeling just a little too good for the view that everyone around them would probably get by the time it was all over.

Her eyes popped open wide when he kinda took over, deepened the kiss, said something that sounded like "Yeah, well now you see how pissed I was that you came to school dressed like that and all these idiots got to see it."

"Jealous, huh? But did you really have to strip down for all these stupid bitches to get a free show?"

"Didn't have a choice in the matter." he muttered as the kiss deepened and people were starting to gape, visibly uncomfortable by now.

"Get a room."

"Eww, gross."

"Gross? They fit together.. It's the town slut and Wheezy."

The two of them, however, were more interested in this spontaneous kiss than anything any of the people watching what was supposed to be the worst and most embarassing thing that could possibly happen to a guy in high school, having his clothes stolen, become something far less embarassing.

"Your um.. Your towel is slipping. And everybody's about to see your superman boxers." gabrielle said as she held his gaze, blinked in surprise when he came in for another kiss, shrugging. Gabrielle kissed back and he muttered "Did you really have to wear a corset like a shirt, I mean.."

The booming of a very confused and angry teacher cut through their moment and the pair sprang apart. "Mr. Morasco? Ms. Lovett? You two follow me down to the office right now. I'm going to call your parents. This is not the kind of behavior we tolerate at Llanview High."

"Yet you tolerate assholes stealing his clothes and making his life hell.. Or people picking on a girl who's pregnant and happy with a guy who's perfect for her. Or you think it's cute when girls write things like twat or whore on another girls locker.. Kinda hypocritical don't ya think?" Gabrielle smarted off as Shane gave her a look and she shrugged then said "What? I mean it is... And if we're gonna get in trouble for that whole thing? I'll be damned if Jack Manning and his idiots aren't too."

"What on earth has gotten into you,both of you?" the teacher asked them as Gabrielle rolled her eyes and Shane said quietly, "It was kinda my fault."

"I kissed you because I wanted to do it. It wasn't your fault, Shane, damn it. Sir, don't listen to him.. It's PMS and horomones and... I've been having these real vivid sexual dreams lately. And..."

"Ms. Lovett, that is quite enough."

"Sorry sir.. Point is, it's not Shane's fault. Just let him go.. He probably didn't even wanna kiss me back."

The teacher watched the two teens shaking his head as he did so.

Shane and Gabrielle sat in silence for a few moments outside the office while the principal called their parents and then called down to the gym for Zane, Matthew and Nathan who'd apparently gotten caught fighting Jack and Brad and a few of the other guys..

"I did." Shane finally admitted as he looked at his hands.

"Don't say that, okay? You didn't.. I mean you said last night you wanted to learn to dance for this girl.."

"The girl was supposed to be you, okay? I just didn't want to tell you, I was kind of going to show up and surprise you.. Then you did this.. Why did you do that? And then try and take the blame?"

Gabrielle shrugged as she tried to get her head around what he'd just said.

He'd only asked her to teach him so he could ask her to dance tonight? She groaned when she realized that their parents just might ground them for the next century.

"What's wrong?"

"If our parents have a bitch fit, Shane, we might not be attending said dance."

Shane shrugged and said quietly, "Won't matter.. I was only even going to the stupid thing to confront you about why you were avoiding me and how dumb your reasons were." fixing his eyes on her.

She stammered for words for a few moments and then said quietly, "Did it really make you that crazy, I mean that I showed up like this today?"

"Let's put it this way.. I had serious thoughts about walking over to you and putting my shirt in front of you."

She looked at him and then said with an amused smirk, "Eventful day, huh?"

"You don't know the half of it." Shane said as they looked at each other for a few moments trying to figure out just what the hell they were going to tell their parents that didn't sound too far fetched not to be believable.

"That was probably the only kiss I've gotten that I've wanted." Gabrielle blurted out as Shane winced, knowing what she meant, because of what he knew his father had dug up for Brody about her old life. She moved to lean against him, tucked her legs up and beside her on the bench as she looked up at him and said "Sorry this got out of hand.. I was just trying to do something to keep those damn idiots from having a good angle to upload anything."

"That's why you did it?"

"Not really.. I kinda wanted to and I definitely liked what I was lookin at." Gabrielle said as she blushed and bit her lower lip and started to blurt out an apology.

"I just don't get why it's me..." Shane said, cutting off the apology as he looked at her and then admitted, "But when I kissed you just now.. I've wanted to do it for a while now.. You're just too good at hiding."

Their parents showed up throwing questions left and right and Shane looked at Gabrielle and smiled. Gabrielle smiled back and then Nathan, Matthew and Zane all got lead past them.

"We kicked his ass, man. Little bitch has a broken nose." Zane called out as he added "Hey Ms. M.. I'd say I'd stop by and eat your food tonight but I kinda can't.. I'm probably in really, really deep shit now."

Gigi looked at Shane and then at Gabrielle and Brody said "Okay, something's being left out.. Both of you better start talking right now.. Have these idiots gotten worse, Gabrielle? Is that why all this happened?"

"They stole my clothes.."

"That's it, I'm going in there and I'm going to give that kid the ass beating.." Gigi started as Rex grabbed her quickly and said "It's handled.. Besides, pretty sure our children's explanation's probably a lot more interesting to hear than any excuse the school will give for Jack being allowed to be a miniature dick."

"Try shrimpy dick, sir." Gabrielle said as Brody gave her a look and she muttered quietly, "Sorry, dad.."

"Anyway, you were saying, son?"

"Gabrielle kissed me and stood in front of me to take away their shot at embarassing me? I don't know, Dad, okay?"

"Actually, sir, he's right. Anybody who tries to upload what Germ Manning did with his clothes today is only gonna have a makeout."

The three parents groaned and shook their head and then the principal called them all in to discuss what would happen as a result of their breaking the school's 'PDA Policy'.

"We'll make sure this doesn't happen again, sir." all three parents said as they stood and walked their children out.

"Damn.. I hate waking up early on Saturday." Gabrielle mused which made Brody look at her and say "You two are just lucky two weekend detentions are all you got.."

"Let me guess, mom.. Can't go to the dance?"

"Well, now that we know what happened, we're not really sure if we should punish you for all this.. But it was wrong, the way you both handled it.. You two deliberately broke a rule."

"But it was for the greater good."

"But it was still a broken rule." Brody argued with his daughter.

"So if we can't go to the dance..."

"You two can go.. This time.. But this better not become common occurrence. " Gigi stated as Rex nodded and said "It'd be wrong to punish you for Jack being a little asshole.. And you handled the situation creatively."

"Rex, seriously?"

"What, it's true.. I'd never have thought to make a bad situation into a good one." Rex said as he dodged the fore arm punch that Gigi lazily sent his way.

"So.. This mean you're not avoiding him anymore?" Brody asked his daughter who shrugged and said "Maybe not.. I mean I had to do something, sir.. I know I did the wrong thing, but I had to do something.. I couldn't just stand there and watch it."

"I know." Brody said as he looked at her, shaking his head. He smiled to himself when he knew for certain that she wasn't looking.. God only knew his daughter didn't need any encouragement for her stunts. He loved her but she was most certainly capable of getting into her fair share of mischief with ample time and opportunity.

Matthew, Nathan and Zane caught up with Shane and Gabrielle, their parents and Matthew said quietly, "Jack Manning stole his clothes and shoved him out into the gym with only his boxers and a towel.. Me and Zane and Nathan went out to beat the crap out of Brad, who Jack threw his clothes to, and beyond that we know nothing else. I do know that if Jack's mom doesn't do something about him, one of us is gonna.. Because Shane's family now and we don't let anybody mess with our family."

Zane nodded and then said "And my mom and Aunt Blair are having words now. That's gonna be a fun thing to hear all afternoon.. Blair doesn't realize just how far out Jack's going, ma'am.. But I'm gonna tell her when my mom shows up to get me."

Gigi nodded and thanked the two boys and Nathan said quietly, "Shane's a nice guy.. He doesn't deserve all the crap Jack and his friends give him. It's jealousy."

While the parents were discussing what was going on heatedly when Blair finally showed up, Beau and Nora and Nathan's brother Robert in tow, the group of teenagers stood talking quietly about the situation.

"So.. If Jack gets us all grounded for his crap and we miss this dance? I vote we gun for the little prick."

"Agreed."

"Totally agreed. I cannot believe he'd actually steal Shane's clothes and shove him out in the gym for the world to see. It's sick.. I keep telling you guys, the jerk's gonna be the next Ted Bundy or serial rapist or something."

"He's not gonna mess with you anymore.. And you don't have to keep doing the thing with the A's." Shane spoke up as he said firmly, "I mean it. "

Matthew and Zane elbowed each other, chuckling.

"Did you two FINALLY get it out in the open?"

"Kinda."

"Yeah, we did actually." Shane said as he gave her a funny look and asked, "Kinda?"

"I didn't wanna make any assumptions, okay?" Gabrielle said as she giggled a little and then asked "Does it really bother you? The clothes and stuff?"

"Honestly, yeah.. I hate the way those idiots were looking at you when you walked in earlier."

"Aww, how cute." Destiny said as she walked over. Matthew nodded and said "It's just good that they finally did something about everything. If it'd went on any longer, the two of them would've exploded.

"You got a black eye." Destiny pouted as Matthew shrugged and then said with a smirk, "Brad's face looks a lot worse right now."

Destiny groaned and shook her head as she gave him a quick kiss and then said "Text me later."

"You know I will.. You take it easy for the afternoon.. Do you understand me, Desi? I have to go home thanks to Jerk and Brad. I hate it cause I won't be here if you need me."

"I will be fine. You just go home and rest.. We'll meet later and talk about what our parents said the other night at the Buenas Dias and how we're gonna work around it.."

"I think I might have an idea about that, actually.. I'll tell you later." Matthew said as he gave Destiny a quick goodbye kiss.

Danielle walked over to Nathan and held out an ice pack, biting her lower lip. "I could kill my brother, really."

"I wanted to. Guy is a grade A jerk. Does his mom even know what he does when her back is turned?"

"No she didn't before.. but Zane's mom is giving her an ear full right now.. As well as the rest of the north wing. She's yelling so much that she disrupted my history class." Danielle admitted as Nathan said "Robert wasn't happy with me.. But he gets why I did it."

"So we're still good for the dance tonight?"

"Duh, I was gonna pick you up even if he did tell me I couldn't go. I promised and I don't break promises if I can avoid it." Nathan said as Danielle smiled and asked, "Did you hear what happened inside the gym though? With Shane and Gab?"

"Yeah.. I heard. It's about damn time with those two.. I was beginning to wondr if you and Desi were going to have to lock them in a darkened room for a while."

"It was sweet."

"It's probably gonna be on youtube later."

"Regretably, yes.. But at least it's not going to be something bad or embarassing." Danielle said as she gave her friend Gabrielle a smile and thumbs up.

Shane smiled at Gabrielle and then asked, "So... are you done avoiding me now? It kinda drove me crazy."

"That was kind of my plan, Morasco." Gabrielle admitted with a giggle as she looked at him.

Today really had been an eventful day for her.. for all of them, really.


	10. Chapter 9 II

**Before I begin I wanna give a special shoutout to my girl rexjdk, because she's awesome and she reviewed, I was so happy! Her story for OLTL What A Guy Can Do is a must read for my OLTL peeps out there in fanfiction land, and you need to go read it now. I also wanna thank my follower/favorite aphass and rexjdk! You guys rock! So happy! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**++ HIGH SCHOOL DANCE! FLUFFINESS WILL ENSUE! ++**

* * *

He scanned the crowded high school gymnasium as he tugged at an ancient Llanview High football jersey and grumbled. "Oh come on.. They don't smell that bad.. Besides, aunt Vickie was happy we all wanted to pay tribute to the family name and their connection with Llanview High." Matthew said next to him as Shane asked "But I figured that you or Zane would get to wear Asa's old jersey."

"Nope.. You earned it, cousin." Zane said with a smirk as he eyed the girls out on the floor all attempting to dance to the oldies being played on a loop for the night. "Girls dresses were actually more interesting to look at back then. I kinda personally wish girls would go back to thinking less is more." Zane said as a girl walked past in a teal spandex bodycon dress. Matthew shook his head and said "How the hell is less more when you could clearly see everything she wasn't wearing underneath that damn thing?"

"I wasn't looking at her, Matt, damn.. I was looking at the girl in the baby blue dress, over by the punch bowl.. And if you two wanna excuse me? I think I found my first ex wife." Zane joked as Matthew and Shane shook their heads and laughed, giving him a thumbs up for good luck. About two minutes later, Zane was standing back by them, arms crossed. "Damn it, I thought my pick up line was awesome. Oh well, her loss.. I'm really only here for you two jerks anyway. Speaking of, where are your ladies? Don't tell me you two managed to blow it all in the space of a few hours?"

"Like you're any smoother, Zane." Matthew retorted as Shane said "Gabrielle might not want to show her face." as Matthew nodded to the door and smirking said "Wrong again, Shane.. Look who just walked in with Destiny. Excuse me, dudes.. Not that you haven't both been awesome company but.. My girl's here and this is my song."

"it's Elvis."

"Exactly." Matthew retorted to Zane who laughed then turned his attention to Shane and asked him with crossed arms and an amused smirk, "Well? That jersey, Shane, was worn by a man with balls.. Get your ass over there and get your girl." to which Shane replied, "She might not even wanna dance with me, damn it."

"Are you sure the red and black polka dotted dress was a good idea?" Gabrielle asked nervously, biting her lower lip. She wasn't used to this particular situation, honestly, she usually didn't go to school dances, and she usually didn't have guys she was crazy about waiting on her at said school dances, either. She spotted him and grinned brightly. "So they did go through with it, huh?" she asked as Danielle nodded and said "Yeah, apparently Matthew and Zane are wearing their dad's jerseys and they let Shane wear Asa's. He could've worn Rex's, but they told him they all wanted to match. Something about showing Manning what he's up against? Either way, they were so serious about it that they even dug up a jersey for Nathan to wear."

Matthew walked over, pulled Destiny into a kiss and asked "Your parents let you come?"

"They did. I had to lie to get out the door, but Gabrielle and Danielle helped by saying we were coming together as a group. Shawn might suspect something though because he gave me a look before I walked out. What about your parents? Did you try what you said that you were going to try?"

Matthew nodded and said "Told them that they weren't going to stop me from being there with you. And they actually said that they were cooled down, that they wanted to talk to your mom and dad. So maybe this time, they'll all stay calm and cool and we'll be allowed to see each other again." as Destiny sighed and said "Your parents are more understanding than mine.. My mom's still so mad at me." while biting her lower lip. Matthew held her against him and said quietly, "Let's just dance and forget, okay?"

"For tonight, I agree. We had a wild day already." Destiny said as Matthew lead her out onto the floor and pulled her close. She smiled and leaned her head against his chest as she giggled and looked up at him to say "That jersey smells like dust."

"It was in the attic. I didn't have time to wash it." Matthew laughed as he smiled and kissed her forehead.

Gabrielle was pacing by the punch bowls when she felt a cautious tap to her bare shoulder. She turned around and Shane asked, "So... this really hot girl taught me how to dance recently.. So I could impress this really hot girl.. Do you want to dance?" as he shuffled his feet nervously, his mind replaying the kiss from earlier in the gym over and over like one of those old romantic movies his mom liked to spend all day on a Saturday watching often.

She blinked at him and then it hit her.. He'd basically gotten her to teach him to dance so he could ask her to dance tonight.. And even if that kiss that she feared he might regret now hadn't happened, he'd actually wanted to dance with her. Smiling she nodded and said "I'm.. I'm not so good at slower songs.. I had this really great guy who lead better than me." as she looked up at him.

"I think I can try.." Shane said as he pulled her against him and put his arms around her. "I like.. Umm, I like your dress."

"I feel so naked."

"I see you left the A off." Shane said casually as she looked up at him and said "I kinda proved earlier that I don't really care what anyone thinks. You.. You're not regretting what happened, right?" as she bit her lower lip nervously. This whole situation was completely and totally foreign to her. She was used to being in control of things, of not being afraid of being rejected. Whether Shane knew it or not, she was taking a huge risk tonight, giving them a chance to maybe move beyond friendship. If he didn't take it, she wasn't sure what she'd do because she really, really, really did feel something for him and she felt it really strongly. Stronger than she'd felt anything before, really.

"No, I'm not.. You're not.. Right?" he asked as he spotted Jack and the other guys in the back of the gym, watching him and his cousins and friend like hawks. He grumbled and Gabrielle said quietly, "Just relax.. They're not doing anything to you. I won't let them."

"Everytime I think things will be fine, there he is again. I hate it." Shane admitted as Gabrielle looked over his shoulder as best as she could at Jack and his friends, glaring. "I'll never regret what happened earlier. No matter what happens with us or what happens down the road. It was the best first wanted kiss a girl could have, actually. Plus it got viral when it got uploaded to Myspace so that's pretty damn awesome, right?"

He chuckled and said "Yeah.. It was.." quietly as he looked down at her. She bit her lower lip and held his gaze, raising to tiptoe as her lips met his lips again. And again, like earlier, she saw the same fireworks show. His hand dropped to her waist as he sort of had to pull her up against him and she laughed a little, nibbled his lower lip and muttered "We're kinda being stared at again."

"I'm getting the feeling I'll have to learn how to deal with that if I'm gonna be with you." Shane chuckled as he raked his hand through her hair slowly and the kiss broke. "So.. Is the dance holding up to be halfway decent fun?" she asked as he nodded and said "Just too much noise."

"We can go for a walk or something. It's quieter outside." Gabrielle said as they slipped out of the noisy gym, and into the parking lot, then into the playground. She ran to the swings and he laughed as he jogged to catch up with her.

Tonight wasn't such a bad night after all. And today had been an actually amazing day.


End file.
